Neon Genesis: W
by Spartan719
Summary: After the Begins' Night Case Shinji and Rei became Kamen Rider W and will bring retribution towards NERV especially the Commander. Eventual ReixShinji. Saa omae no tsumi o kazoero!
1. Prologue: Begins' Night

**AN: Hi guys I've decided to post up this idea as a full story which I will update regularly. I hope you like it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Evangelion.

Prologue: Begins' Night

One night on a small island there stood a huge building, inside Shinji Ikari was looking over some sort of document with a flashlight. He felt a little nervous because to him this was the biggest case that he and his mentor, whom Shinji calls "Boss", have had in a while. After he was abandoned by his father Boss took him in as a student whom Shinji looked up to over the years.

"Child of fate?" asked Shinji towards Boss. Boss was wearing a black shirt, white tie, an all-white tuxedo, and to top it off his signature white fedora. Boss was white, middle aged, has black hair, and was a true "hardboiled" detective.

"Yes," Boss answered as he walked past Shinji in an opposite direction. "A young girl who carries with her everything on the Earth. The enemy is drawing out her power on this island…and using it for villainy. 'I want to save her'. That is the wish of my client." as Boss explained with Shinji following him.

"Hey Boss," Shinji stood in front of him with confidence. "I'll help too."

"That would be help from half of a man. Listen, Shinji. Obey my orders without fail."

Shinji just sighed as he put away his stuff.

"Even here…the same lecture as always…" Shinji started as he walked away only for Boss to touch him by the shoulder and turn him back to his line of sight.

"It is because we're in a place like this," Boss explained. Shinji nodded understanding his concern.

"I get it. I get it," Shinji nodded again. "It's a promise."

As they started walking the alarms triggered. Boss dragged Shinji to a safe place to hide as they heard several henchmen coming to their location.

"Search!" several voices yelled. Shinji and Boss looked through the pipes to see men in business suits.

"**Come out, thief." **A female voice said. "**Or are you a spy for a rival organization?** **Either way, you're a puny animal who has wandered into Hell**."

The detective and detective-in-training looked only to see a female creature. She had the upper torso of a human, but she had no visible eyes as her pale blonde hair seemed to spike up with the exception of those strands under a band that wrapped over her head to the high black collar she wore and it also covered the eyes on her light pink face. The rest of her body of magenta skin was covered in red and black armor while her legs were fused into one shoe-like formation with red on her right, black on her left, and all connected by golden laces.

Shinji gasped at the sight.

"A monster!" Shinji quietly whispered in complete shock.

Boss however remained calm. "Shinji… I have an order for you already."

Boss gave Shinji a silver briefcase with a red W on it.

"Hold this and stay here. Don't take a step away from here." Boss calmly ordered. Shinji however was the complete opposite.

"Boss…Are you serious!?" Shinji gawked, as he tried to get closer Boss stopped him before going out himself.

"Found him!" screamed one of the henchmen. The rest gathered around Boss. Boss took off his coat to fight better.

Boss fought them quite easily showing how skilled he was when it came to fighting. Surprisingly he took them all down while wearing his hat.

However, one of the henchmen took out a flash drive with a rib-cage like exterior, the letter M on it, and pressed the button on it.

"**MASQUERADE!**"

He then injected the flash drive into his skin as did the rest. Their skin, especially their heads, became as black as their uniforms. Their mask was almost completely black if it wasn't for the white rib-cage design on it.

The Masquerade dopants surrounded Boss. Boss didn't seem so surprised but the female creature rose up to his sight.

"**You came to rob me, right?" **the female creature that was presumed to be a fellow dopant. "**You're my type of man. But what a pity…" **the female dopant said as she got an energy orb ready.

"One should only shoot if they're prepared to be shot as well." Boss calmly said as he places his hand on his hat. "Ready?" The female dopant gasped in surprise that he wasn't scared. "It's usually my policy to not use GaiaMemory for a job, but…" Boss then placed a red device on his waist with a slot for a kind of flash drive that was large, red, silver, and looked like an upside-down M shape with a piece only the right side missing. As he placed it on his waist a gunmetal belt appeared wrapping around it while a strange slot showed up on his right hip. "...I don't have a choice."

"**LostDriver!? Why do you have that?**" the female dopant gawked at surprised even dismissing her energy orb.

Instead of answering Boss removed his hat with his left and in his right hand was a silver tipped black flash drive with a purple skull facing the side with an S on the bottom. Boss pressed the button on this so-called "GaiaMemory".

"**SKULL!**"

He soon placed it in the slot before moving it to the right which soon resembled the half of the letter W. The emblem of the memory appeared again in front of the belt.

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!"

With a blast of purple lightning and a dark sound, pixels appeared around Boss before attaching and forming a suit of black armor, with the belt still visible. He now had silver cuffs and accents, which made a rib-cage design on the chest; the helmet was designed after a skull with an S-shaped crack revealing who he was before he slipped his white fedora back onto his head while Shinji gasped in surprise in his hiding spot.

"Saa…omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Boss or Kamen Rider Skull said with subtle anger.

The Masquerade dopants started charging at him and took them down quite easily. The female dopant started charging her energy orbs while Skull grabbed two dopants by the neck. Skull quickly noticed and as she fired three orbs he used the dopants he grabbed as shields. The orbs vaporized them and Skull jumped back in an effort to dodge the third only to be hit in the head. Luckily it only torn a little of the front rim of his hat.

Shinji was still stunned from his hiding place as Skull pulled out the Skull Magnum dodging and firing at the energy orbs before trying to fire at the female dopant.

"Boss…" Shinji said in admiration before seeing a young girl wandering. She had blue hair, pale skin, weird red eyes, and was wearing a white outfit.

"Is that her?" Shinji was about to follow until Boss's words echoed in his head.

"_Hold this and stay here. Don't take a step away from here."_

Shinji looked back at Skull who was still fighting and back in the direction that the girl was in.

"No." Shinji said to himself. "If I save her, Boss will definitely see me in a new light."

And with that, Shinji followed the girl to a green lit room.

"Hey. Are you the Child of Fate?" Shinji asked wondering what her response would be. The girl just simply looked at him with a cold and emotionless face.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Shinji could tell the coldness and emotionless tone in that voice.

"You're not one of the people who work here." The girl observed before facing away and continued walking towards the room. "You do not appear to have the intelligence to be chosen by the organization or the commander."

"What was that!?" Shinji snapped. "How dare you speak to an elder that way!"

The girl went to terminal before observing Shinji further. "From the looks of it, you and I are not that different when it comes to age." The girl stated before going back to the monitor.

Shinji looked around the room which appeared to be some type of lab before noticing something familiar in a glass case; GaiaMemories like the ones the dopants used.

"GaiaMemory!" he gasped. "You…You made them!?" Shinji asked but the girl paid no attention to him. "Hey!" Shinji said getting her attention.

"Hm?" The girl looked at Shinji then at the briefcase. She grabbed the briefcase and opened it much to Shinji's protests.

Inside was a LostDriver like Skull's except there is another slot on the left with a gold rim. In the top part of the case were six GaiaMemories which were similar to Skull's. There were 3 with a silver tip with the letters C (Cyclone), H (Heat), L (Luna). The other 3 had a golden tip with the letters J (Joker), M (Metal), and T (Trigger).

"Fascinating…" the girl said before showing them to Shinji. " Who came up with these? The person who uses the Driver can become one with me. You can use two memories…with my newfound intelligence, the ultimate super human will be born and everything in the commander's plan will be improved."

Shinji then snapped. He couldn't take it anymore watching the girl examining the devices like a ten year old receiving gift on Christmas morning. He grabbed her and looked at her with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's so fascinating, you damn devil!" Shinji growled in anger. "Do you know how many tears have been spilled because of the Memories you bastards made?!"

"Are people who work in a gun factory criminals?" the girl countered. Shinji just stared at her not knowing how to respond. "Of course not. The only fault lies in the people who use the guns for crimes. I merely want to see more Memories that can benefit Commander Gendo Ikari." Shinji was mad enough but after hearing his bastard of a father's name, it pushed him to the edge.

"SHUT UP!" Shinji snapped pushing the girl causing her to drop the case. She fell into some sort of chamber that soon teleported her away. Shinji became stunned at his actions before examining the chamber.

At the same time the blunette found herself in some sort of crystal capsule on the roof of the building.

"I was teleported to the GaiaTower?" the girl asked herself as she examined her surroundings. Soon she heard something was charging.

"Baka!"

Boss, who was out of his Rider form, slapped Shinji in frustration. Shinji looked down at his mistake while Boss continued.

"Why didn't you do as I said? If you hadn't pushed that girl, right now…" Shinji continue to look down with only one thought in his head.

"_It's all my fault"._

As the duo reached up to the roof Shinji kept guard while Boss was trying to get the girl out. Boss placed his hand on the capsule which made a light before the girl can finally stepped out. The alarms went off and Shinji notices an attack chopper coming in their direction.

"Boss! We have to leave!" Shinji yelled urging the others to hurry.

As they made their way out more henchmen appeared on the balcony. Three of them drew their guns… and shot Boss in the back.

"Boss!" Shinji yelled as he went to his mentor's side getting down at his eye level.

"Boss!"

"Shinji…Please continue this case for me." Boss grunted knowing he doesn't have much time left for him. "I'm done for." Boss then used the last of strength to pick up his hat and placed it on Shinji's head.

"The girl…" Boss then looked at the girl and looked back at Shinji. "Please take care of her."

"Boss…Please forgive me. The hat is too soon for me. I'm not ready yet!" Shinji yelled as he started to form tears in his eyes.

Boss just looked up at him and smiled. "Then become a suitable man for it." And with that Boss, the greatest man Shinji has known most of his life, has died.

"BOSS!"

The mourning was cut short as a bulge began to grow and glowed purple. It then exploded dragging Boss' body and pushing Shinji away. The female dopant rose and started firing at them as did the rest.

Shinji and the girl ran to a safe distance but when they reached the stairway the two noticed the chopper facing them from the window. The chopper started firing and the two took cover on the stairs.

The girl looked at the briefcase before opening them and showing the inside to Shinji again.

"Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?" the girl asked. Shinji, knowing there was no other option, grabbed the Driver and placed on his waist. The second he did a similar on formed on the girl's waist. Shinji grabbed the Joker, Trigger, and Metal Memories before placing the Metal and Trigger away. The girl grabbed the Cyclone, Heat, and Luna Memories before putting the Heat and Luna Memories away.

With a roar from Shinji the two stood up and placed the Joker and Cyclone memories in their respective slots. As soon as they did a white light enveloped them. As soon as it faded a warrior in armor appeared. He had a white line down the middle, on the left side his armor was black with a purple highlight and the right was the same except the armor was green and the highlight was a light green. On his helmet he had a W shaped antennae and red glowing compound eyes,

The warrior faced the chopper before summoning a gust of wind which he used to blow the chopper away. From that day forth, Kamen Rider W was born.

**There it is! The First chapter. Review and Enjoy.**


	2. Prologue: An invitation

**AN: Hey guys! I decided to give my first idea a try and hoping it would be a hit. Also if anyone has any questions please pm me. And, with that enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider

Prologue: Preparations for Tokyo-3

It's been a couple of years since the Begins' Night Case, Shinji has taken over the detective business with his new partner, Rei a.k.a the Child of Fate. Over the course of the years Rei began to act more human towards Shinji and ever since Begins' Night she no longer has faith in Gendo.

During the time period the two trained together to become better detectives and as Kamen Rider W. With Rei's newfound knowledge she even managed to help get Shinji and herself graduate college. The two were the youngest people to ever graduate since Michael Kearney. Shinji got out with a Bachelor's degree of law certifying him to be a professional private detective just like Boss. And, Rei surprisingly got a Master's degree in literature.

The two ran Boss's business in Fuuto quite smoothly until one day Shinji received a letter from someone he didn't expect…his father.

"_Come." _Was all the note said well that an ID. The two were skeptical because ever since they met Rei told Shinji about the scenario, the Angels, SEELE, the Evangelions, their goal towards the Third Impact, and their backup plan, GaiaMemory. However, the only thing Rei doesn't know is her origins as a side effect of gaining access to the GaiaLibrary the only thing she remembered before is serving Gendo. Not even the GaiaLibrary has information on her past.

Shinji thought long and hard on this before coming to a decision.

"Rei, pack your stuff we're leaving."

"Huh?" Rei was surprised she thought Shinji would do nothing with his father or SEELE and NERV's plans.

"Think about like this, Rei. If we go to NERV undercover we might be able to obtain physical evidence, shut down the source of their GaiaMemories, and maybe there's something there about your past." Shinji said before smirking. If it's one thing that Rei was infamous for it was her curiosity. Once she hears something she hasn't heard she would practically spent half the day looking it up in the GaiaLibrary.

"Alright you have a point, I'll start going to the GaiaLibrary later on finding out more about the Angels." Rei said. They both knew they were going to have to deal with them and needed an advantage over them.

"Good. In the meantime I'm going to ask Tatsuki about getting us a place to set up shop along with place for the RevolGarry." Tatsuki was a client that Shinji and Rei helped not too long ago. The last time they heard from Tatsuki he became a landlord in Tokyo-3.

"Now, let's what that bastard says when he sees that his son has become hardboiled."

"Don't you mean 'half-boiled'?" Rei retorted with a smirk. If it's one thing Shinji hated to be called was "Half-boiled." Rei knew this and usually uses this to tease with Shinji.

"Hardboiled!"

**AN: There it is! The Beginning of Neon Genesis: Hardboiled. If Rei seems out of character it's only because what happened at Begins' Night. Anyway next chapter(it will be longer) the halfboiled duo goes to Tokyo-3 where Kamen Rider W will deal with Sachiel. **

**Ice Wolf Fang: I'm not going to spoil anything but the Eva will play a role in the story.**

**Next time: Neon Genesis: W Episode 1: W vs Sachiel**


	3. Episode 1: W vs Sachiel

**AN: To be honest I just want to say this: WOW! I did not expect this story to have this many view on its' first day. Also I will be updating Rider Plans soon with another great idea: Code Eternal. But, enough about that let's get this show on the road.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider

Neon Genesis: W Episode 1: W vs Sachiel

The two partners have been on the road in the RevolGarry for a few hours and were trying to preoccupy themselves while at the same time making sure no one noticed the vehicle. Shinji, who was wearing a black suit, white shirt, red tie, and a black fedora, was looking over the ID that came with the note. Rei, who was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with black stripes, black gloves, a sleeveless black hoodie, black denim shorts with black tights, and black combat boots, was in the GaiaLibrary looking up various topics.

Shinji noticed Rei drinking something. "Hey, Rei can I get a sip?" Shinji asked he didn't really have enough for breakfast. Rei passed him the bottle but when Shinji took a sip he immediately spitted some of the drink out.

"Jesus, Rei! What is this? It tastes like vinegar!"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that before we left I searched up vinegar which I learned that it has a delightful taste and so I took some with me." Rei explained but her explanation just earned a weird look from Shinji. Shinji just didn't understand her sometimes, when it comes to searching up minor things in the GaiaLibrary Rei would just try it in some way even if it doesn't seem normal. Shinji shuddered and blushed a little at the same time when he remembered the time Rei searched up sex. Just as Shinji was about to say something he noticed something out the window.

It was a massive humanoid creature if it wasn't for its enormous size the two would've presumed it was a dopant. It had large bone structures on the shoulders and torso, a gill-like structure on the legs, has three claw-like fingers, a core red core in the middle of the torso, and very distinctive face.

It was attacking the city and various military aircrafts are attempting to stop this thing. Shinji used his Stag Phone to stop the RevolGarry. The two exited the vehicle before examining the creature but the two were not surprised by its' appearance or that the air force barely did any damage towards it.

"So is that…?"

"Hai, aibou. That is the Third Angel, Sachiel."

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji. **

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it. **

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despit being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

The two detectives were watching how Sachiel was destroying the city and how the military is almost powerless to with even with the N2 mine.

"That thing is really tearing up the city!" Shinji remarked looking at the complete destruction. He clenched his fists and could only imagine what the people are feeling in the shelters; scared and anxious. He couldn't stand tears being made in any type of city nor would he forgive those who caused them.

"It's going to get worse if we don't do something right now." Rei reminded Shinji. She was right they have a job to do. Being a Kamen Rider means protecting innocents from evil regarding the reasons that evil has. Shinji nodded.

"It's a good thing we did our homework before we left."

* * *

_Last Night…_

_Shinji and Rei have just packed everything they need on their journey and will need to wake up pretty early considering the distance between Fuuto and Tokyo-3. Before Shinji and Rei could go to bed there was something they need to do._

"_Rei, are you ready?" Shinji asked and Rei nodded in response. "Ok then begin lookup."_

"_Starting lookup." Rei closed her eyes and when she opened them in front of her was the GaiaLibrary in which there millions of books in several bookcases just waiting to be read._

_Shinji walked around Rei who physically looked like she was in a trance. "First keyword: Angel." The word "Angel" appears in front of Rei in green text before fading away. Most bookcases disappeared but there was enough left to last a whole month if not more. "Second keyword: Dead Sea Scrolls." And with that only one bookcase was left but was still filled with books. "Final keyword:…Sachiel." And, with that there was only one book left. The book was plain white and the title was "Aqua". _

"_I got it." Rei started reading and told Shinji of Sachiel's appearance and his abilites. After that the two spent a couple of hours formulating a plan regarding Sachiel and what to use to their advantage. And, soon later after they formed their plan Shinji let out a sigh._

"_Rei, I still have a question would they have a different pilot stationed there or would rule you off as dead considering to them you've been missing for two years?" Shinji asked and Rei took a few minutes to think it about it. Knowing that NERV or SEELE could be looking for Rei she stayed inside most of the time and when she did go out she would hide herself from the authorities during and outside of college._

"_Considering my supposed role for the Third Impact I doubt Gendo would rule me off as K.I.A. But, you may be right they would've stationed another pilot there it would most likely be the Second Child and later we will need a story to tell Gendo after this."_

"_We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. Well I'm going to bed we're going to have a big day tomorrow." Shinji then left for his room. "Goodnight, Rei."_

"_Goodnight, Shinji." As soon as he left Rei went to her room and then went to the GaiaLibrary. She grabbed a book off one of the shelves and started reading. _

"_Interesting…vinegar."_

* * *

"And as much as I hate to say this but we're going to need to buy NERV time to prep Eva-01 for our plan to work." Shinji said adjusting his hat. Shinji hates NERV but he doesn't really have a choice.

**(Play Kamen Rider W: Shotaro's Theme)**

Shinji then grabbed the DoubleDriver placed it on his waist and another materialized around Rei's. The two went for the pocket and pulled out two different GaiaMemories. Shinji's was black with the letter J while Rei's was green with the letter C.

"Ikuze, Rei."

"Hai, aibou. Fighting an Angel instead of a dopant, how thrilling"

The two were now back-to-back with a serious look on their faces. They then pressed the button on their respective memory.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" The two yelled and their pose now together looks like a W. Rei placed hers in the right slot of her Driver only for it to teleport to Shinji's. Shinji pressed it in and pressed his in the remaining slot and then he pushed the two slots aside making the Driver look like a W.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!" **A small tune played while Shinji's body was surrounded by a small twister of wind with strange pixels attaching to his body while at the same time Rei seemingly collapsed. The pixels soon formed armor and his body became Kamen Rider W, the two-in-one Kamen Rider.

**(End Shotaro's Theme)**

W carried Rei's body back to the RevolGarry and got on the HardBoiler only to change its form to the HardTurbuler. W flew off and used his STAG phone to activate the remote piloting on the RevolGarry, which is now on its way to the new place. As W flew he noticed a small girl running through the streets.

"Damn it! I know we have a job to do but…" W flew down to the girl.

"Hey it's dangerous here get to shelters." The girl was shocked by his appearance and tried to answer him.

"But, I don't know if I could and they would probably be closed by now." W then responded with getting the STAG phone out and the RevolGarry changed course to where they are. W prompted the girl to get in.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Suzuhara"

"Sakura, just stay in the vehicle until it's safe." W got on his phone and sent the RevolGarry away. W's right eye start blinking and Rei's voice was coming out of him.

"Shinji, we have to go we wasted too much time."

"I know! Ok, ikuze!" Then W continued his intended path. "We're going to need its' attention, good thing we got this." W pulled out a blue memory with the letter T on it that looks like a gun.

"**TRIGGER!"**

W then replaced his Joker memory with Trigger.

"**CYCLONE! TRIGGER!" **And with that W's left side went from black to blue and with the Trigger Magnum attached. W then started firing at Sachiel and unlike the military W actually caused some sort of damage. Sachiel then paid attention to W trying to swat W away. Rei's side started talking again.

"Only one thing to do in this type of situation." W's right side then grabbed a red memory with the letter H which looked like it was on fire.

"**HEAT!"**

W did the same thing only is that W replaced the Cyclone memory.

"**HEAT! TRIGGER!" **W's right side from green to red. His left hand then lightly slapped his right hand.

"Rei, don't change memories without telling me first. Anyway…" W then proceeded to fire but this time the Trigger Magnum was launching fireballs instead of aero blasts. Since Sachiel's element was water it was obvious that heat would do a lot of damage to him.

Sachiel got away from his intended destination and continues to attempt to swat W away. W just flew away.

"Rei, how long do we have before they're ready?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Excellent, I hope they don't mind us softening him up first." W continued to fly around the giant monster while firing at him at the same time.

* * *

At NERV base…

"I want a status report now!" One of the generals demanded they knew that things aren't looking good for the city now but they at least want know how much destruction there has been.

"Sir, the Angel stopped it seems to be distracted by something!" The technician explained. In the command seat was a middle-aged man with a beard, tinted glasses, and a dark jacket. He was sitting thinking about this anomaly. Nothing can at least get its' attention except maybe an N2 mine or one of the Evangelions.

"Distracted? What the hell could distract it when even our units couldn't even grab at least one full minute of its attention?" One of the general stated in surprise. "Get us a visual on what the hell could be playing cat and mouse with it!"

"Yes, Sir!" the technician stated and in a few seconds the monitor showing the Rider on some type of hovercraft blasting away at the Angel with a pistol shooting fireballs.

"What the hell? We have no time for vigilantes, what the hell is he thinking!?" Another general stated.

"But where in the world did he obtain a hovercraft or a pistol causing significant damage to it?" Ritsuko asked and at the same time she was fascinated with some of W's equipment.

"Commander, what do you think we should?" Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki asked. Gendo thought a little on it before coming to a decision.

"At this point I don't care if the Third hasn't shown we'll launch Eva-01 with the Second as the pilot despite her injuries."

* * *

Meanwhile outside…

"Hey Rei, if we perform a Memory Breaker what kind of damage would we cause?" W continued flying around Sachiel while causing some damage.

"Before the third phase of our plan, only the AT Field. After or during the third phase then the whole thing." While two were fighting they noticed a part of the street was opening.

"Shinji-!"

"Yah, now for our Second Phase of the plan!" W directed the HardTurbuler into the hole and followed its route. At the end of it W sees the hangar with Eva-01 and sees an injured red head about to get in the entry capsule. Both halves were thinking, "_Of course he would send someone injured."_

"Oh no you don't!" W grabbed the girl and placed her away from the capsule. W then flew back and entered the capsule. The HardTurbuler flew out the same way it entered. Major Misato Katsuragi noticed this. "Gomen!"

"Wait! Don't launch the Eva! It's being hijacked!" but it was too late Eva-01 has just launched from the catapult.

At the control center Makoto and Maya noticed something on the synch charts; they were through the roofs it was as if the pilot had two minds. "Wow! Since when did Asuka reach this kind of level?"

"That's because it isn't!" Everyone was shocked as the Major has just entered the room. "Some armored person has just hijacked the Eva just as it launched!" Everyone had surprised looks on their faces especially the Gendo.

Meanwhile inside the Eva W was getting used to the controls.

"Hard to believe this thing holds my mother, anyway let's see if this works." W pulled out the Heat and Trigger Memories and replaced them with the trademark Cyclone and Joker Memories.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!" **Not only W did changed but the Eva let out a roar before changing to W's color itself. Rei's side was really excited.

"It worked! How thrilling!" Rei noted and Eva-01 got into a fighting stance. Inside the control center everyone was speechless over what just happened while Ritsuko was really interested into how this thief did what he did to the Eva.

Eva then pointed it's left index finger at Sachiel like a gun and a male and female voice can be heard from it saying.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

Sachiel opened one of his claws to form an energy sword. The Eva quickly ducked before sending punching towards it. The Eva then sent a kick hitting Sachiel in the face following another punch. As the two titans were fighting everyone at the command center were impressed by this pilot's fighting style.

The two sent a kick towards Sachiel and when Sachiel stumbled back the two decided the end things.

"Alright Rei lets end this, the hardboiled style!"

"Ready!" W then removed the Joker Memory and placed into the black slot on to the right side of the belt and pressed it again.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **

Sachiel and everyone else were surprised when a gust of wind picked up the Eva. Eva-01 was floating until it aimed both its legs at Sachiel with that a voice, male and female, announced something from the Eva.

"**JOKER EXTREME!" **The Eva then split into two halves with the Joker half in the lead and Cyclone behind. The two surprisingly passed the AT field and landed on the core. As the Eva landed with both halves reconnected, Saichel exploded from the attack.

"Alright Shinji, let's leave."

"Right." W got on his STAG phone and the HardTurbuler floated around the entry capsule. The entry capsule ejected itself halfway W got out and got on the hover bike and flew away causing Eva-01 to turn back to normal.

* * *

At NERV Base.

"We have confirmation the Angel is destroyed! I repeat the Angel is destroyed!"

Everyone was surprised that the thief easily took out the Angel and wondered if the thief was even human. Ritsuko was really fascinated with the thief's equipment and would do anything to get her hands on them the next time they see him.

"That man deserves a medal even though he did steal the Eva for a few minutes." noted one of the general. The generals were all discussing on how this half-and-half vigilante just saved everyone in the city and are eager to let this temporary theft slip by considering he did just left the Eva for them. Gendo however frowned with only one thought.

"_This was not part of the scenario."_

* * *

Outside…

W flew by and directed the RevolGarry to wait outside the shelter in which people are already coming out. Sakura stepped out and saw a familiar figure coming out of the shelter.

"Nii-san!" Sakura then rushed to him and he hugged her.

"Sakura, where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"Nii-san I'm so sorry if it wasn't for him I don't know what would've happened."

"Him?" And as response Sakura pointed at W and Toji along with everyone else was stunned at W's appearance. W landed the HardTurbuler inside the RevolGarry and Toji asked W.

"Who are you?" And strangely to them W responded in both a male and female voice.

"We are…W…Kamen Rider W." The RevolGarry closed and drove away leaving the others in amazed of this hero.

"Kamen Rider W…"

Inside W placed the Driver's slots back to the way it was before removing both memories. When W did the armor started to break until all that was left was Shinji and Rei started to wake up in her own body.

"Well I think that plan ran smoothly ended much faster then I thought." Shinji said sniffing his clothes hoping that none of the LCL was on him.

"Indeed how fascinating that Eva-01 is able to react to which memories to use I can only think of the possibilities." Rei replied Shinji then noticed Rei is starting to go into her own world and shook her a little. Rei was a little embarrassed that she letted something like that distract her in the middle of something and to avoid this she decided to change the topic. "You think that girl noticed my body."

"I doubt it in her point of view she probably had other things to worry about other than an unconscious girl. Anyway let's check out our new place." Shinji said. Rei nodded and RevolGarry presumed its original route.

**AN: Wow! This was really something, huh? I decided that the memories would affect the Eva because of what the real W did with the HardMammother. Anyway review and enjoy.**

**Next time: Neon Genesis W: Episode 2: Feels like Home Already.**


	4. Episode 2: Feels like Home Already

**AN: I would've updated yesterday but I had to get some things done especially some regarding this story such who would be Accel or Eternal. Also other pairings but the main will still be ShinjixRei. Anyway enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Kamen Rider or Evangelion

Episode 2: Feels Like Home Already

"_How could you let something like this happen, Ikari!?" _A SEELE member said. It's only been a couple of hours since W's appearance and already SEELE is pestering Gendo about this. Gendo had faced this opposition due to not only W's appearance but the role he played in destroying Sachiel especially stealing the Eva.

"I apologize if I had known anything about this 'Kamen Rider' then I would've taken precautions against this." Gendo clearly stated after everyone was out of the shelters he inquired to see if anyone knows about this but only that his full name was Kamen Rider W.

"_I'm actually intrigued by what he's using, aren't those GaiaMemories?" _Another SEELE member stated examining the footage of W. Now this has gotten Gendo's attention he never heard of such a thing before.

"What are GaiaMemories?"

"_In case your scenario has failed, we came up with an alternative, the GaiaMemories." _Gendo frowned at this that SEELE had no faith in him about his scenario.

"_GaiaMemories are devices that may look like USB flash drives but they contain the power and knowledge of Earth. Each one represents a thing, animal, or concept on Earth. When plugged into a human they can transform into a superhuman called a dopant regarding that particular memory."_ Another member explained. Gendo was intrigued by this there was something this powerful underneath his nose but he had to inquire something.

"How come I never heard of these before?"

"_Other than our faith in you, the memories are too powerful and dangerous. Once plugged in the user will slowly start to become addicted and will become insane under its influence. The only reason why this Kamen Rider hasn't is because of the belt he used and it appears to be some type of Memory Driver. Memory Drivers are special devices that filter the Memories' raw power allowing the user to use the Memories' power without going under the influence. The Rider's driver seems to be a type of LostDriver and the last one who was seen with something like this was reported dead when he tried to infiltrate one of facilities two years ago." _Gendo nodded taking all this information slowly. He then thought about what happened two years ago when he sent the First Child into that facility; he didn't know anything about only that the First Child would gain something that would be beneficial to his plans if he sent her there. At least now he has a somewhat idea of what happened.

"_The only reason why the drivers aren't really seen much is because of the money and resources it takes just to make one. There are also several facilities in your city making more Memories due to NERV's popularity."_Gendo was shocked at this as well there these powerful devices being made in his own city all these years and didn't know.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Gendo demanded but the SEELE members just shook their heads.

"_Because we don't own them, we finance them and in return we receive more powerful Memories. The one that owns it is Museum which was also their idea to put the facilities in your city."_

"Museum?"

"_Another sub-organization we have at our disposal like your NERV, it headed by the Sonozaki family, and the development of GaiaMemories was their idea. This is also why we're going to relocate them to Tokyo-3 to help you handle this Kamen Rider issue." _Gendo, once again, was surprised at this and didn't need any help with this.

"Surely you're not suggesting-."

"_We are and that's final! We'll call you again soon, Ikari. You better take care of this. Or else." _And with that SEELE hung up on the monitor leaving a totally exhausted and frustrated Gendo Ikari.

"_Where did I miss this variable in my scenario?"_

Gendo quickly called Fuyutsuki and asked him, "Are there any sightings on the Third Child yet?"

"No." and that answer left Gendo more frustrated than ever.

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji.**

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it.**

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despit being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

Inside the RevolGarry the two were going over their fight with Sachiel hoping they didn't leave anything that will lead straight to them.

"I knew that my father is a cold heartless bastard but I didn't think he would send someone wounded." Shinji stated. Seeing his father use someone in a horrible condition makes Shinji swell up in anger.

"He probably didn't want use stealing his spotlight so it shouldn't be hard he would do that considering what we both know about him. But, if I didn't join years ago then it would've been me." Rei started to look down Shinji hated seeing people sad especially Rei. Shinji gave a hug to Rei and calmly said.

"Look, don't think on what might've been and besides you're a better person now than Gendo could ever been." Rei returned the hug before breaking away from it and giving Shinji a soft smile. "But you're still a big pain in the ass sometimes."

"Excuse me!" Rei playfully pushed Shinji and the two laughed until they felt the RevolGarry came at full stop.

"I guess we're here." Shinji got his STAG phone pressed a few button before the RevolGarry opened up and to their surprise it looked a lot like their old garage. "Uh, is this?"

"I don't think so but," was all that Rei stated. When they went upstairs the two were surprised that it looked a lot like their old office back in Fuuto except with a different view. Shinji got on his phone and called Tatsuki.

"Hey, how do you two like the new place?"

"It looks exactly like our old one even the garage is the same."

"I know. Imagine my surprise when I found out that this place was also used by your mentor when I took the job as landlord." The two detectives became quickly surprised at this revelation. "It turns out your mentor had an exact duplicate of his office made in case something ever happened to the one in Fuuto."

"Ok, anyway it looks good. We'll call you if there are any complaints." Shinji hung up on the phone. And looked at Rei who looking out the window Shinji grabbed her by the shoulder and told her. "C'mon let's get out stuff unpacked." Rei nodded and followed Shinji back down to the garage.

Asuka and Misato had just got back from NERV headquarters. Luckily, Asuka's wounds weren't that bad so she only had an arm cast and eye patch. As the two were about to head inside the apartment the two noticed something, across the street a young man in a black suit and fedora was placing a sign on the front door and young girl with blue hair arriving with some type of motorcycle. The two nodded before heading inside the building.

"Hmm, maybe we should go greet them after all they are new neighbors by the looks of it." Misato said and Asuka was surprised by this but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in doing do." Asuka and Misato walked across the street and glanced at the sign. The sign said "Double Detective Agency: Solves all cases with hard-boiled style." The two were skeptical but were somewhat anxious to meet these "hard-boiled" detectives.

The two entered and see the same young man unpacking placing various books on the shelves and a typewriter while the blue haired girl placing in the radio, plugging it in, before noticing the two at the door. Shinji noticed as well and recognized them from NERV just as Rei had; they hoped the two NERV employees didn't recognize them only because they just didn't want to be involved with NERV right now. The two didn't know what to say but Shinji started. "Sorry, unless it's urgent we're closed right now as you can see."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, you see, we live across the street from you and just wanted to greet you as neighbors isn't that right, Asuka?" Misato said and Asuka nodded. For Shinji he was glad that his hat was covering his face for the most part and that Rei decided to wear her hood the second she got in. "I'm Misato Katsuragi and this is Asuka Soryu, your new neighbors!"

"I see, I'm Shinji and this girl right here is my aibou. Aibou, why don't you introduce yourself." but when Shinji said that he noticed Rei going down to the garage. "Aibou, where are you going?"

"I still have to get the rest of the boxes." Shinji gave her a glare that says "Wait, don't leave alone with them." Misato looks at Shinji with her eyes squinted.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Shinji quickly noticed she's getting on to him and tried to steer her off.

"I don't know what you're talking about Misato. I never met you up to now and-"

"Wait, I do know you!" Shinji felt his heart racing hoping she wasn't about say what he thinks she's about to say.

"You're that detective from Fuuto, am I right?" Shinji sighed in relief as did Rei who was overhearing the whole thing from the start. Asuka was surprised at this information.

"Fuuto?"

"Fuuto city, it's only a few hours from here. I have a friend who lives there and she told me that you guys are detectives there, right?" Shinji nodded smiling seeing how he and Rei's fame caught up to them. It was Asuka's turn to make a remark.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to be detectives?" Asuka asked as Rei, who still had her hood on, was carrying a box from the garage made it back to the office.

"Don't let our age distract your eyes."

"Well can you at least tell us why you and your partner are here?"

"Well, we're here on a case, you can say. And, that case got us relocated." Not the whole truth but not a complete lie.

"So, any luck on this case of yours?"

"Actually, we just got here." Rei finally said. This however gave Misato an idea.

"How about we show you guys around Tokyo-3?" This honestly shocked both Shinji and Rei.

"What!?" was all the duo can say. Not even Rei can see this coming.

"Well you two just got here and we are neighbors we might as well show you what Tokyo-3 has to offer, isn't that right Asuka?"

"I don't see any harm in doing so."

"Alright, now c'mon you two!" Misato practically dragged Rei and Shinji out before screaming.

"Can we at least lock the place up first?"

* * *

The three were driving around the city thankfully Sachiel didn't do too much damage and the fight between Eva-01 and the Angel were short. Misato was showing them around the city and at the same time telling them about it. Rei paid close attention considering she forgot to look up the city in the GaiaLibrary and she even asked Misato about the city. Shinji, on the other hand, was thinking how to get rid of her before she realizes who they are.

"Now that I answered some of your questions I was hoping you answer some of mine." Shinji looked at Misato and was a bit skeptical but nodded regardless. "So is being a detective everything you expected?"

"Well I can tell you that being a hard-boiled detective isn't exactly a glamorous lifestyle." Shinji said tilting his hat a little bit.

"Don't you mean half-boiled, aibou?" Rei said with a smile on her face. Shinji tensed up a little.

"It's hard-boiled! Hard-boiled!" Shinji nearly screamed. Misato and Asuka could hardly believe that this a team of professionals when it came to solving cases.

"You guys are professionals?" Asuka raised her eyebrow and the two nodded.

"Yes, back in Fuuto we solved several cases together after we met."

"How did you two meet?" The two detectives looked at each other. When it comes to Begins' Night it was a case best left closed.

"We met during a case and let's leave it at that." Shinji replied in a cold harsh tone. Rei was looking down thinking about Boss despite the short time she known him Boss taught her how to truly live and to make her own decisions instead of just being ordered around like she did previously. The two girls could tell that this was clearly something the two partners did not want to talk about.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was something that personal."

"It's alright."

The car stopped in front of a pizza place. ""Well, let's make a celebration for our new neighbors!" The four got inside and started to make their orders. The four ordered separate slices, Shinji and Asuka got pepperoni, Misato got supreme, while Rei just had plain cheese. The four at in silence until Asuka attempted to break it.

"So, are you two dating?" This honestly got both detectives off guard. Shinji's face was as red as a tomato as did Rei's.

"We are not!" Both of them said but it did not seem to convince either of them.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." Shinji was trying to counter this while Rei was still blushing.

"We're just good friends and partners right, Rei?" Rei was just snapped out of her thoughts and nodded at the question.

"If you say so." The four later got out after eating and as Misato was leading them to the car but then to Rei and Shinji they heard a familiar voice.

"**CHAOS!"**

They turn to see a black bulky creature. It had lines around glowing red along with the eyes, sharp claws, its' face looked like a demonic helmet, and had a demonic voice.

"Dopant!" Both Shinji and Rei exclaimed while Misato and Asuka were wondering what they were talking about.

The Chaos Dopant looks at Misato and points at her. "**I know who you are, NERV Bitch!"** Misato was a little intimidated but drew her gun regardless. Everyone was running out screaming except the five of course. "**You and your organization are going to crumble like the stack of cards it was meant to be!" **

"Asuka! Get the other two out of here I'll hold him off!" Misato ordered as she started firing bullets at the monster. Asuka did what she told and the three ran out to safety. Misato just finished her clip and the bullets did nothing but bounced off his armor.

"**Is that all you got, NERV bitch?" **Misato was really starting to get pissed as she just placed in a new clip. Meanwhile Asuka and the two detectives ran down the street. Asuka stopped to take a breath and said.

"Alright so what should we do guys? Guys?" Asuka looked behind to see neither Shinji nor Rei. Asuka looked around a bit more before saying, "You got to be kidding me!"

Meanwhile in an alley nearby the restaurant Shinji and Rei sees that Misato can't last much longer. "Strange. I didn't think that we would see a dopant this quickly." Rei stated, she knew how many GaiaMemories were being made in Tokyo-3 but she didn't think any would be used right after Sachiel's attack.

"Either way, we can't let anything terrorize this city." Shinji said and with that the two nodded to each other and got ready. Shinji grabbed out the DoubleDriver from the inside of his jacket and just like before when he placed it on after the belt was formed another one materialized on Rei's waist. The two went into their pockets and got out their memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Rei placed her memory in first again causing to teleport to Shinji's right port. He pressed it in and placed his Joker memory before pushing the two slots aside again.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!" **As the tune was playing tiny particles formed up on Shinji while Rei collapsed again. As soon as it was done Shinji's body once again became a vessel for Kamen Rider W. W enters the fray as he sees the Chaos dopant knocking out Misato. Just as he was about to finish her W tacked him. Chaos broke free of it and W pointed his finger at the dopant and said in a male and female voice.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

"**It's their sins you should be counting!" **The Chaos dopant then charged at W. W then countered easily before sending a roundhouse kick to the face. The Chaos dopant screamed out of frustration before transforming his arm into a sword. W dodged his slashes but the Chaos dopant did landed a hit. As W got up his right eye started blinking.

"Aibou, it appears that the Chaos dopant is able to materialize weapons through his body."

"Well, then we're going to need something to put the game back in our favor. And, it's a good thing I have it right here." W then grabbed out a gray memory that had an M on it with steel bolts on each corner.

"**METAL!"**

W pulled out his Joker Memory and replaced with the Metal Memory.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!" **W's left side changed from black to gray with the hilt of a staff. W took it out and it extended to an actual staff. The Chaos Dopant charged with his sword and this time W blocked it with the staff. W kicked him in the knee and hit him with the staff. Chaos dopant was about to strike again but he heard police sirens.

"**Dammit! This isn't over!" **Chaos dopant surprisingly jumped on to the roof of a building and ran off.

"Hey wait!" W was about to go after him but his speed is surprisingly fast. He was about to groan in frustration but his right eye started blinking.

"Don't worry, Shinji we'll get him next time." And with that W nodded took the Driver off along with the memories leaving only Shinji. Rei woke up and went to Shinji. Shinji knelt in front of Misato and she started to wake up.

"What happened?"

"That creature was about to kill you, it's a good thing that W showed up."

"W?" It was Rei's turn to explain.

"Kamen Rider W, the half-and-half hero. He usually is an armored superhero." Misato took all this in and until she had one though.

"_Wait, so that thief was actually a superhero? And, he tried to save me?" _She then concentrated on the fact that a monster tried to get at her.

"What happened to the creature?" Rei continued to talk.

"The dopant? He got away before the cops got here. Speaking of which…" And on cue cops entered the area and they came to check up on them.

"What's going on, do you three have anything to do with this?" Shinji then got up and faced the officer.

"Actually officer, I was just collecting information for my latest case?" The officers then began to laugh.

"Case? What are you a detective?" one of the cops asked and to their surprise Shinji and Rei brought out their licenses to show that they are detectives. The officer just stood there taking all this information with a speechless expression. Another cop then asked.

"Is there anything we can do to help, detective?"

"No, actually we're done here you guys can take over." Asuka then appeared and the four then left but not before the cops asking Asuka and Misato questions.

* * *

Back in their office Shinji and Rei were sitting there while Misato and Asuka had about a thousand questions in each of their heads. Asuka started off.

"Ok so what is a dopant?" Shinji and Rei looked at each other and decided that Shinji should start off.

"Well to start things off, there are these powerful devices called GaiaMemories which may look like regular USB flash drives but they have a rib cage like spine. Anyway each one contains the knowledge and power of a certain aspect of Earth." Shinji gestured his head towards Rei who continued the explanation from there.

"Once plugged into a human they become a superhuman called a dopant but unfortunately the GaiaMemories are too powerful to be controlled alone so the user will eventually turn over to the GaiaMemory's power." Misato and Asuka found this a little too far-fetched.

"That's sounds ridic-." Shinji then decided to make his own point.

"We just got attacked by one." And with that Misato and Asuka could counter that. Rei then decided to spoke.

"What I want to know why is a dopant really out to get NERV personnel." Shinji then got up.

"Either way we're taking the case." Shinji said with confidence. Misato and Asuka got surprised but also had another question.

"How do you know about the dopants?"

"A lot of our cases revolved around the dopants during our time in Fuuto."

'But, we haven't even talked about-."

"A true hardboiled detective never gives up case when he sees one." Shinji nearly yelled. Rei just sighed knowing how he gets sometimes and showed the two out saying.

"Anyways, let us worry about the dopant, we'll talk to you if we need anything." As the two left, Shinji approached Rei who had just taken off her hood.

"Rei, get ready you're going to the GaiaLibrary to see what we can find."

* * *

As the two girls got back in their apartment they were greeted by Pen-Pen who had just made a major mess of the place.

"Oh, great more stuff for me to take care of later." Misato groaned before she went to her own room. She closed the door and checked over her stuff and some over the Third Child and why he hasn't shown himself during Sachiel's attack. When Misato looked over the picture carefully that was when she realized. That detective from across the street is the Third Child and the commander's son. But, the question was why did he avoid her and who was that girl that was his partner she looked familiar to Misato as well. Misato got on her table and started thinking on this.

* * *

"Alright, Rei. Begin access to the GaiaLibrary and start on the lookup." Rei nodded and closed her eyes going back to her trance.

"Keyword?"

"Keyword: Chaos Memory." With that word most of the bookshelves were gone but there were still a few. "Try this: NERV." Bookshelves disappeared only leaving a one but was still filled with books.

"Shinji, there is still quite a lot of books left." Shinji then thought back to when they first met the dopant hoping he might've dropped a keyword or something.

"_**You and your organization are going to crumble like the stack of cards it was meant to be!"**_

"Rei, here's another keyword you can try; anger, hatred, or revenge." With that phrase there were only three books left for Rei.

"Shinji I only got three books left."

"Better than nothing, at least we got ourselves some suspects. Who are they?"

"Akito Kusakabe, a bartender not that far from here. Kasumi Hibachi, a former NERV member who was recently fired due to disciplinary issues. And finally our last is Megumi Kago a young woman who was recently hospitalized caused by debris during Sachiel's attack".

"We should cross out Megumi considering she's in the hospital which only leaves us with Akito and Kasumi." Shinji grabbed his hat and coat. "You stay here in case anyone shows up but if it's NERV you know what to do." Just as Shinji was about to leave he sees Misato and Asuka at the door. "Oh, Misato and Asuka I was just about leave to question some suspects?"

"And, I will let you leave, Third Child. As soon as you answer my question especially with how you ended up with the First or that you were a detective." And with that Shinji tensed along with Rei who can overhear everything from downstairs. Shinji didn't know how to start but was in a rush for all he knows the dopant could be active now. Downstairs, Rei decided to do a different look up to get her mind off NERV.

"Look ok, you caught us red handed alright, I'll make a deal let me deal with this case and I promise Rei and I will play twenty questions with you all day." Misato nodded and let Shinji out. He got on the HardBoiler and drove away. Misato and Asuka noticed the door downstairs and followed it.

When the two got there they noticed Rei writing on the board and talking to herself while reading a book. The two looked around and it appears to be some type of garage. When they examined her Misato was impressed by what she's saying but was further surprised that the book Rei was holding was entirely blank. Asuka was the first to make a remark. "Wow, you're quite impressive with knowledge are you, Wonder Girl?" This caught Rei's attention in response to the nickname.

"Wonder Girl, where did you get that from?" Asuka let a sigh out not knowing how to respond.

"You know, kind of like that superhero you know what I mean?" And as a response Rei's eyes widened and looked through the GaiaLibrary.

"Wonder Girl a name relating to DC's Wonder Woman either to Wonder Woman herself or her students. The first Wonder Girl was Diana of Amazon who…" As Rei continued talking like this and writing this information down the two were shocked on how she just learned this information considering she didn't a few seconds ago.

* * *

At the Golden Tankard…

Shinji just got off of the HardBoiler and proceeded to go on foot inside. He looked around and sees a young man, with brown hair, brown eyes, and uniform it was obvious to tell that this was Akito. Shinji approached him.

"Excuse me; are you Akito Kusakabe by any chance?" Akito looked at Shinji.

"Who's asking?" Shinji then introduced himself.

"Shinji Ikari, private detective. I was hoping for a few minutes of your time to answer a couple of questions of mine." Akito narrowed his eyes on him.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a detective?" Shinji then showed him his license. "In that case, you said you have some questions?" Shinji nodded.

"I was hoping you can tell me anything of a Kasumi Hibachi." Akito nodded.

"Yeah, he came here a few times. He said he got fired from his job at NERV and from that point held a grudge against it." Shinji listened to every word he said. "I felt bad for the poor guy and agreed with him on the case of NERV."

"Neither of you like NERV?" Akito shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong someone has to stand up against the Angels it's just something about them rubs me off the wrong way, you know what I'm saying?" Shinji nodded he didn't really have faith in NERV along with Rei especially with Gendo in charge of the whole thing.

"So was there anything suspicious about Kasumi?"

"Actually yeah there was one day that he was acting funny. Couple of days ago he goes onto me saying how he wants to make NERV pay for what they did to him then he shows me this strange looking USB flash drive saying that 'this was the answer from my prayers.'" Now this caught Shinji's attention.

"What did this USB look like? What made it so strange?"

"It was purple, had a rib-cage spine on it, and had a button on it. He said with it he could take down NERV. I thought he just had too many drinks." Shinji once again nodded before asking another question.

"Did Kasumi say anything about where he's going to?" Akito nodded.

"He said something about visiting an old friend in Shibuya." Shinji nodded, got off his tool, and left. He got on the HardBoiler and left.

* * *

Ritsuko had to get some things in Shibuya and was on her way home until she was stopped by someone who looked way too familiar to her. "Hey, long time no see, how is the boss doing?" The man had scruffy black hair, a beard, and a very poor attitude.

"Strange, actually caring about the commander? That's so unlike you, Kasumi Hibachi." Kasumi let out a small laugh before answering.

"I only want to know what's on his mind before I kill him but before that I'll deal with you." Kasumi got out his GaiaMemory and pressed the button on it.

"**CHAOS!"**

Kasumi then injected into his forearm and transformed into the Chaos dopant. Ritsuko was scared (and fascinated) by the transformation. **"I'm going to enjoy this!" **As he materialized his sword everyone in the district was running out screaming. Ritsuko thought this would be the end but as the sword was about to be raised the Chaos dopant got hit by the HardBoiler. Shinji got off his bike and yelled.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Ritsuko nodded and ran. Shinji took off his helmet and placed on his hat.

"**Bastard! Do you know how close I was!? After I'm done cutting you into a small number of pieces I'm going after everyone else!" **The dopant let out a laugh but Shinji shook his head.

"You want to make this city cry only because that NERV fired you? What a petty excuse for revenge." The Chaos dopant gawked in surprise that Shinji was not scared.

"**Who do you think you are, you bastard!?"**

**(Play Shotaro's theme)**

Shinji simply smiled at his question and grabbed out the DoubleDriver and placed it on his waist forming the gunmetal belt.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the garage…

Rei was reading her book and the others were looking over the board. The DoubleDriver appeared around her waist. Rei noticed this and put her book away.

"So you found our culprit, huh?"

* * *

"Yeah I did. And to answer your question; we're two halves of one detective and of one Kamen Rider. Ikuze, Rei." Shinji said as he grabbed out his Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!"**

The Chaos dopant gawked in surprise at his answer and GaiaMemory.

* * *

"Hai, Shinji." Rei grabbed out her Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!"**

Misato and Asuka looked to see Rei holding a green USB drive with a C on it and both of them said.

"GaiaMemory?"

"Henshin!" Rei placed the memory in the right slot before it teleports and her passing out.

"Rei!"

"Wonder Girl!" the two knelt at Rei's level and checked on her.

"Asuka got get me a pillow or something." Asuka nodded and went up.

* * *

"Henshin!" The Cyclone Memory appeared in the right slot. Shinji pressed it down and inserted his Joker Memory and pushed the slots of the belt aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!" **Shinji became swallowed up by wind and pixels were forming up on him as the tune was playing along with purple and green lightning. When it was done his body became Kamen Rider W once again. W pointed his finger at the Chaos dopant again and said.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero."

**(End Shotaro's Theme)**

The Chaos dopant roared and charged at W. W dodged and kicked him from behind forcing him to the ground. The Chaos dopant got up and materialized his sword and attempted to cut W down. W managed to duck and got out his Metal memory.

"**METAL!" **W replaced the memory again.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!" **W got his staff out and charged the dopant hitting him in the stomach and knocking his head over. The Chaos dopant got on his feet and materialized his other hand into another sword. Chaos dopant charge and W blocked it with his staff. Chaos dopant tried running W at a wall but at the last minute W jumped over him. Rei started speaking through her side.

"Shinji let's use the Heat Memory."

"My thoughts exactly." W got out the Heat Memory and pressed the button on it.

"**HEAT!" **W replaced the Cyclone Memory with Heat.

"**HEAT-METAL!" **W's right side changed to red and when he hit the Chaos dopant every hit he feels a scorching pain of fire. The Chaos dopant now just groaned not knowing how much he could take.

"Rei, any suggestions on taking this guy down?"

"Memory Break."

"Ok, let's finish this now." W pulled out the Metal Memory and placed in a slot in his staff.

"**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **W held out his staff horizontally and each end of the staff started to burst out flames. The Chaos dopant not wanting to find out what will W do tried to make a break for it but it was no use.

"**METAL BRANDING!" **And with that saying W charged and slashed the Chaos dopant with one of the ends. The Chaos dopant exploded leaving only a very exhausted Kasumi and the Chaos Memory breaking down into pieces. W placed his staff on his shoulder.

"The police can handle the rest." Just as W was about to revert back to normal he felt the ground shaking and leaving Kasumi very scared.

"Oh god! Not her, please keep her away from me!" Both Shinji and Rei were wondering what he's talking about.

"Her?" And with that a humanoid and rhinoceros like creature appeared (Think of Metalgelas from Ryuki). W clearly noted that it was the Rhino dopant. The Rhino dopant punched the ground causing the whole floor to shake. The Rhino dopant attempted to take Kasumi but W was trying hard to stop it. The Rhino dopant roared before growing in size a little bit and charged at W. W dodged it but barely. W got on his STAG phone, pressed a few buttons, before trying to stop the Rhino Dopant. He got out his Cyclone and Joker Memories.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!" **W reverted to his default form before charging at the Rhino dopant.

* * *

Misato and Asuka were checking up on Rei, or her body at least, to see if she was alright then the two noticed the place was changing such as wheels becoming attached and some of the floors moving away. The two tried to wake up Rei desperately but to no avail.

"C'mon wake up! The place is starting to close."Both ladies noticed that something closing on them. The RevolGarry is formed and it drove out of the garage. The two were almost scared anxious on what's happening next.

* * *

**AN: There you go I hate to leave it on a cliffhanger but oh well. Also if you noticed Asuka being a little nicer, good eye. I recently decided to use Misato and Asuka for Akiko to balance it out considering their personalities.**

**Ice Wolf Fang: Don't worry I'll keep trying to make my chapters longer this is just a prototype. **

**xxBlademaster79xx: Yes the main pairing is ShinjixRei along with other minor pairings.**

**Also I will be posting a new chapter for Rider Plans real soon. So that's all, enjoy.**

**Next time: Episode 3: Not Bad For A First Case.**


	5. Episode 3: Not Bad for a First Case

**AN: I just want you all to know that the chapters for both stories is going to be coming a little less frequent because I have school and I need to focus on that. So, just letting you know. But I will update either stories whenever I can. So other than that enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider

* * *

Episode 3: Not Bad for a First Case.

W was trying to hold his own against the Rhino Dopant but due to its armor it was useless to even try to hit its armor at close range. The Rhino Dopant roared before charging at W with its head. W moved out of the way to see it barge into a wall. "Ok, close range is not an option let's try long range." W pulled out a blue GaiaMemory with a picture of a gun that looks like a T and a yellow memory with a crescent moon with an L in it.

"**LUNA!"**

"**TRIGGER!"**

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!" **W changed again from green to yellow and from black to blue. The Trigger Magnum materialized on W's blue side. W grabbed and fired shots that were going in separate direction but were hitting the Rhino Dopant regardless. This seemed to push back the Rhino Dopant but only a little bit. Rei started to speak from her side.

"Shinji, it appears we're only slowing him down, should we use the Heat Memory?"

"Well-." But before Shinji can finish the Rhino Dopant was already charging luckily at the last second the RevolGarry appeared and ran over the Rhino Dopant. "Ok, I guess we don't need the Heat Memory."

Inside Misato and Asuka were trying to look out the window and were shocked to see W. "Is that the thief what is he doing here?" Asuka asked but before Misato can reply the two felt the vehicle being lifted. Outside W was surprised to see the Rhino Dopant lifting the RevolGarry with its two arms and faced W.

"Wow." Was all that both halves have to say about that. The Rhino Dopant threw the RevolGarry and W dodged in time. The RevolGarry flipped before landing on its wheels with a dizzy and slightly bruised Misato while Asuka was hoping her wound weren't affected. In the confusion the Rhino Dopant grabbed Kasumi and ran off in a very impressive speed. It was obvious that W was frustrated by this. "Damn it! He got away!" but Rei tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Shinji, with criminals like him I detect a high chance of him showing up again." W nodded.

"And, we'll be ready for him." W got on his STAG Phone and sent the RevolGarry away while he got on the HardBoiler and left.

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji.**

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it.**

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despit being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.

The next day Shinji, who was now wearing a gray fedora, grey coat, dark jeans, black shoes, black shirt and purple tie, was now thinking of what could the Rhino Dopant want with Kasumi. Rei, who was wearing basically wearing the same thing on the top except the stripes on her shirt and gloves were pink, her hoodie was green, but on the bottom she was wearing black cargo pants and had red boots, was in the GaiaLibrary trying to find any suspects.

Misato and Asuka busted through the door and walked up to Shinji's desk while Rei, who just got out, quickly got of the way before reading her book. Shinji knew he would have to answer their questions now considering he doesn't have anything on his case now. Asuka started. "Alright, Third Child can you tell us what just happened yesterday?" Misato nodded.

"Yeah, like what's the deal with that vehicle."

"Or the GaiaMemories you and the First Child have?"

"Or how you two ended up together as partners?"

"Or why you two are trying to hide from NERV?"

"And, what's the deal with that half and half thief?" Rei was amused by the amount of questions the two have while Shinji stood up to point out one thing.

"That is no thief! That is W!" Shinji got back in his seat while the two girls sighed before Misato spoke up.

"Then can you do a case on him?" Shinji shook his head.

"Out of all the cases I would take W is not one." He then heard the radio mentioning something about Kasumi. "Rei, turn the volume up." Rei got to the radio and turned the dial to hear.

"We have the body of Kasumi Hibachi at Miyashita Park. I repeat we have Kasumi's body any nearby officers please approach the scene." And with that Shinji got on the HardBoiler and drove away to the crime scene.

* * *

At Miyashita park the police were gathered around making sure any bystanders doesn't interfere with the crime scene. Shinji got there, presented his ID, and examined the body. The body had a lot of bruises, the legs were broken, a lot of cuts, and a stab wound caused from the Dopant's horn. Shinji took a few pictures with the Bat Shot in Digicam mode. Shinji then felt a presence coming towards him. "Hey, kid." Shinji turned to see a man who was in his 30s and Shinji clearly deduced that he was the police detective. "Name's Souji Hitari. Aren't you a little too young to be a detective?"

"Detective, I have my ID and I don't need to be old to do my job." Just as Shinji was about to leave Souji grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Look kid, I'm doing my job too and I just want you to know this case is too dangerous for you. So go to school where you're really needed." Shinji got Souji's hand off of him and left on the HardBoiler.

"_School, as if. I already graduated college." _Shinji thought as he was driving but now he had no choice but to go to one man who could help, Watcherman. When he found Watcherman he was on top of some restaurant taking the picture of some cosplayer. Shinji approached him. "Hey I need your help with something regarding to my new case." Watcherman took the money and sighed.

"You know Shinji I'm only here in Tokyo-3 because I could take some distance from the Dopants but I could always use the money." Watcherman was Shinji and Rei's informant back in Fuuto but Watcherman left saying he needs a change in scenery especially for his photos on his blog. "So what do you need?"

"Has there been any building related to NERV recently destroyed?" Shinji thought that whoever the Rhino Dopant was might've held a grudge like Kasumi but silenced him so Kasumi wouldn't rat him out.

"Hmmmm." Watcherman stood trying to think but he remembered something. "A few days ago if I recall a new NERV building collapsed. The officials said that the building was unstable to begin with but I don't believe that." Shinji nodded taking all this information as best as he can.

"Where?"

"Sumida."

"Great, also can you talk to any of your people if they ever seen Kasumi making the deal?"

"I don't know that is a lot to ask for." Shinji sighed before giving Watcherman some more money. "I'll see if they know anything." Shinji nodded and left the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile at Double Detective Agency, Rei was being pestered with questions from Misato and Asuka regarding various things about her and Shinji while waiting for him. Rei was trying to read her book again until Misato came up. "So how did you become Shinji's partner?" Rei sighed seeing how this is the third time she was asked that.

"We told you we met on a case, that's all."

"There's has to be more to that."

"There is but that's all you're getting." Rei bluntly stated. It was now Asuka's turn to go up.

"How come you don't want to come back to NERV?" Rei decided to answer that one.

"I don't have any more faith in what they're doing especially when it comes to Gendo neither does my aibou." Misato and Asuka were surprised by her answer. Misato read the files on Rei and they said that she was loyal and is willing to die for NERV and Shinji's stated that he always wanted his father's approval and that serving NERV would be the best way. What had changed?

"Did something happen?" Rei nodded but the two knew that it was all that she was going to give them. Asuka decided to change the subject.

"So, Rei what do you do for fun?" Rei was surprised that this wasn't a question Shinji, their working relationship, or NERV so she saw no harm in answering. It was only a minor one about herself.

"Learning new things, reading, working with Shinji, and sometimes I would write or draw." Misato then asked Rei something that she wasn't prepared to answer.

"So do you have a crush on Shinji?" Rei's face instantly went red and the two girls laughed. To Rei, Shinji was her partner but was also her first real friend who cared a lot about her not because of anything special but just because he does. During the two years he helped her opened up, became human, and realized there is a lot in life. Sure there were times they fought but at least they always made up in the end and the two would always make each other laugh. Rei looked at Misato and Asuka while trying to control her blush and said.

"We're just best friends and partners, that's all." Misato and Asuka didn't buy it but decided to let Rei win this round.

"If you say so, Rei, if you say so. So do you go to school?"

"I already graduated college." Misato looked at her in disbelief but Asuka really wasn't considering she also graduated and only goes to school to learn kanji.

"You're kidding!" Rei left for a few seconds before coming back with her diploma. After looking at it Misato looked in disbelief. Asuka however asked Rei another question.

"So have you and Shinji-." Rei was however deep in her own thoughts.

"_Why do I feel like staying here was a bad idea? I swear Shinji; I'm going to get you for leaving me with these two."_

* * *

"_Why do I feel like Rei is really mad at me for some reason?" _Shinji just arrived on scene. Shinji showed his ID to the workers allowing him clear passage. Shinji was examining the wreck done here and saw a huge hole in the wall. Shinji went to one of the workers. "Excuse me, but was that hole always there?" The worker nodded.

"Yeah, even before we got here. I thought some of the walls collapsed when the building fell over." The worker said. To Shinji, he confirmed his theory; The Rhino Dopant was an accomplice to Kasumi. Shinji further went down the halls until he heard something coming at him. Shinji turned to see the Rhino Dopant charging. Shinji jumped over him and took out the Bat Shot. The Rhino Dopant roared and Shinji placed a GaiaMemory into the Bat Shot.

"**BAT!"**

The Bat Shot transformed into a miniature mechanical bat and blinding the Rhino Dopant with its' shots and while it was doing that Shinji got his phone out and placed a new Memory into it. It transformed into a mechanical stag beetle. It flew around slashing at the Dopant with its teeth. Before Shinji can pull out the DoubleDriver the Dopant slashed its claws on the floor causing sparks and when the sparks vanished so did the Dopant. Shinji grunted in frustration as the Memory Gadgets made their way back. Both of them transformed and landed in Shinji's hand. Shinji placed them away and noticed a box on a nearby desk.

Shinji went over and picked it up. Shinji shook it a few times before opening it and all he found was a note and a picture. The picture was of Kasumi and what Shinji assumed is his girlfriend; she had long brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He then looked at the note.

_Dear Kasumi_

_ I left this picture for you so you would have a place to think of me while at work. I know you're not doing so well but I hope at least you're not causing trouble. Just come to me if anything is troubling you .NERV is a huge organization, you should be proud of working there of getting some pay. Alright I'll see you at our next date!_

_Love, Haruhi_

Shinji was now thinking how would Haruhi react to Kasumi's death also whether she knew anything about the GaiaMemory that Kasumi had. Shinji got on his phone and called Rei.

"_Hello? Shinji?"_

"Yeah Rei, it's me look I found a note on Kasumi's old desk and it mentioned a girl named Haruhi. Can you do a lookup on her and see if there's anything useful?"

"_Hai. I can do that, no problem. Also, Shinji?"_

"Yes, Rei?"

"_When you get back we're going to have a 'discussion' about leaving me with these two. They've been annoying me with questions all day. I feel like you dodged a bullet when you left. Ok, goodbye." _And with that Rei hung up. Shinji shivered a little when Rei said 'discussion' there were only a few times Shinji was around Rei when she was annoyed and they weren't very happy memories. Just as Shinji was about to leave Watcherman approaches him.

"So you found something?" Watcherman nodded.

"One my people said he saw Kasumi and another person making a deal with a man who had a briefcase of GaiaMemories."

"Did he say anything about what the dealer looks like?"

"Only that he wore a tuxedo."

"What about the other buyer?"

"He said he couldn't get a good angle to get a proper but the buyer bought a Memory with a rhinoceros emblem on it." Shinji nodded this once again confirms his theory.

"Ok, thanks Watcherman." Watcherman left and while Shinji was walking towards the exit he got a phone call from Rei. "Anything from the Library?"

"_Hai, aibou. Her name is Haruhi Sumeragi and she was the girlfriend of Kasumi. She works as a waitress in a Pizza Hut not far from where you are." _Shinji nodded at her information.

"Got it. I'll go check it out." Shinji hung up on the phone and got on the HardBoiler.

A few minutes later, Shinji arrived at Pizza Hut and got in. He approached a worker and asked, "Excuse me, but is there a Haruhi Sumeragi here?"

"Haruhi is in the back, she's on break. If you have anything to talk about make sure it isn't about her boyfriend. His body was just found this morning." Shinji nodded and proceeded to go to the back where he found her on a chair looking at her picture was Kasumi.

"Excuse me, are you Haruhi?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shinji, a private detective. I'm looking into Kasumi's death and was hoping you could help me." Haruhi cried a little upon hearing Kasumi's name.

"I'm sorry but sure I'll help you only if you promise to take down the son of a bitch that took away my Kasumi." Shinji nodded and sat on a nearby chair.

"Did you know anything about Kasumi being fired from NERV?"

"Not at first…when I came to the building and asked for him they said he was fired. I went to confront him and said he didn't want me to worry about him."

"Did he do anything suspicious?"

"He said he was going to find a way to make NERV pay for what they did to him but I told him there was nothing to worry about and that he deserved better than NERV." Shinji sees more tears falling out of her eyes. Shinji grabbed by the shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright."

"I'm sorry…I just miss him."

"We all suffered loss." Shinji could relate since he lost Boss and his mother. "But, please if I'm going to find Kasumi's killer I need your help here, alright?" Haruhi nodded. "When was the last time you saw Kasumi alive?"

"Yesterday he said it was the start of something new for me, him, and his new partner."

"Did he say anything about this partner?" Haruhi shook her head.

"Only that there were old friends and that they would watch each other's backs." Shinji nodded.

"Alright Haruhi, I appreciate you telling me this but don't worry I'll make sure whoever did this pays."

"Thank you." Shinji got up and left Haruhi to her mourning. He decided to use what he got and see if he and Rei can perform a lookup.

* * *

Shinji got back at the building to see Misato and Asuka who came straight at him. "Did you find anything?" Shinji nodded.

"Yeah, Rei and I are going to see if it gets us to the identity of the Rhino Dopant." Shinji opened the door to the garage and finds Rei reading her typical book. Misato and Asuka questioned why Rei would read a blank book. "Hey, aibou. I got some keywords for us to use. I need you to go to the GaiaLibrary." Rei nodded and closed her eyes and went into her trance. Meanwhile Asuka and Misato asked about the GaiaLibrary.

"What's the GaiaLibrary?"

"The GaiaLibrary is a huge database containing all the information on Earth. People, animals, things, or concepts; it has it all and Rei has it all in her head."

"She doesn't know obvious things."

"Rei just doesn't have the time to read all of it and reads what gets her curiosity."

"Keyword?"

"First keyword: Rhino Memory." Rei placed that keyword in and a lot of bookshelves disappeared but still had a lot. "Next keyword: Kasumi Hibachi." More book shelves vanished, leaving only two left. "Next keyword: Partner." Only a handful of books were left. Shinji then thought about Kasumi's last words before he was taken. "Final keyword: Female." Only one book was left, it was brown and the title was "Guilt".

"I got it." Rei proceeded to read the book and a few minutes later she came back to the real world.

"What did you learn?" Rei went to the board and she wrote…Haruhi's name. Shinji was shocked and left as a response.

"Shinji, where are you going?" Rei didn't get an answer but she only heard the HardBoiler starting.

Haruhi was just leaving work and Shinji stopped by her. He got off the HardBoiler and looked at Haruhi with a disappointed look. "Oh, detective did you find anything?"

"I did and I want know why you killed Kasumi." Haruhi looked shocked but changed her facial expression.

"My my you caught on fast. Don't get me wrong I felt bad for killing my Kasumi but I couldn't face prison so I had to silence him."

"So you are Kasumi's partner and the both of you wanted to destroy NERV."

"Damn right! My Kasumi deserved better than that and I will make sure that NERV will pay for it." Shinji only shook his head.

"Haruhi, it's not too late to change just throw the GaiaMemory away and report yourself to the police."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Because they're here." Misato said as she drew her gun at Haruhi. Shinji then explained.

"I knew how dangerous you would be if I approached you without any back so I'll say this again throw the memory away." Haruhi got out the memory but what she did next was the complete opposite.

"**RHINO!"**

She plugged it in her neck and transformed to the Rhino Dopant. She charged at Shinji but Misato pushed him out of the way. The police tried firing at her but the armor was too thick for any of them to get through. Shinji and Misato were running as fast as they could but the Rhino Dopant was right on their heels after taking care of the police.

"YOU'RE the one who made me get kill my Kasumi! I'll make you pay for that!" The Rhino Dopant yelled. Shinji tried to get the Memory Gadgets but before he could Misato grabbed his arm and tried pulling him close to her. The two ended up in a closed parking lot. The Rhino Dopant charged at them forcing Misato and Shinji to be apart. The Rhino Dopant walked in Shinji's direction. Misato tried firing at it but the Rhino Dopant just shrugged them off. But before the Dopant can make one last charge it got hit again by the RevolGarry. The RevolGarry opened up revealing Rei and Asuka. Rei approached Shinji.

"Always so half-boiled aren't you, Shinji?" Shinji just looked at her. "Don't you remember Shinji, there's no 'I' in team?" Shinji then just smiled. Rei offered him her hand and Shinji used it to get up.

"Looks like we're going to need to combine both halves of our power for this, aibou." Rei smiled and the two of them walked towards the Rhino Dopant. Shinji got out the DoubleDriver and placed it on while another materialized on Rei's.

"Who are you two?"

"We're just two halves of one detective… and of one Kamen Rider." Rei clearly stated.

"Ikuze, Rei." The two brought out their Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" The two said. Rei placed hers first but disappeared into Shinji's. Shinji pressed it in and inserted the Joker Memory into the other slot and pushed both slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!" **A tiny wind tornado surrounded Shinji's body just as the pixels were doing the same while a tune was playing and Rei fell on the floor, unconscious. When it was done Shinji's body was now a vessel for Kamen Rider W. The wind picked up around the group and W pointed his finger before saying in the male and female voice.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Misato and Asuka were shocked by the transformation.

"No way! The First and Third Child are that half-and-half guy?" W looked at them and Rei asked them for a favor.

"Can you please take care of my body? Thank you." And with that W charged while Asuka and Misato stood there shock until Misato made her way to Rei's body. W tried punching the Dopant but it grabbed his fist and threw him to a wall. W got a hold of his senses and dodged the Rhino's charge just in time. The two ladies just got in the RevolGarry with Rei's body before the Rhino Dopant got an idea and went for the vehicle. The Rhino Dopant picked up the vehicle again but W pulled out the Bat Shot. "Not this time!" W pulled out the Luna Memory.

"**LUNA!"**

W inserted into the Bat Shot and it transformed back into its animal form. It shot at the Dopant like before but this time they actually seemed to hurt more. The Rhino Dopant dropped the RevolGarry and was still trying to swat the Bat Shot away. W pulled out the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT!"**

"**HEAT-JOKER!" **W's right half changed to red and his fist was now consumed by fire. He took a punch to the Rhino Dopant in the face which scorched his armor. The Bat Shot was still shooting at the Rhino Dopant causing her to miss most of her attacks. W kicked her in the chest and when she got up she decided to retreat.

"Not so fast!" W quickly got on the HardBoiler and chased after her along with the RevolGarry, but once on the highway W got on the STAG phone and sent the RevolGarry went to an opposite direction. On the highway the Rhino Dopant was throwing cars to throw W off her trail but to no avail. When the Rhino Dopant turned around she was met with the RevolGarry again which rammed into her face. The Rhino Dopant tried to get back up while W got off his bike. When the Rhino Dopant got up she was met with a fist to the gut. W placed the Joker Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot.

"**JOKER****! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **With that said W flew into the air and was split apart again with each fist consumed by fire.

"**JOKER GRENADE!" **W's halves flew past the Dopant but not before each half landed with punch. After a few punches the two halves joined together for one last punch which sent the Rhino Dopant into a huge explosion. When it ended Haruhi was unconscious on the floor with what was left of the Rhino Memory.

"Well time for the police to do their job." W stated as he returned to his bike.

* * *

On a private jet on its way to Tokyo-3, Ryubee Sonozaki, head of the Sonozaki Family and leader of Museum, was petting his cat while looking out the window. Wakana, his youngest daughter, was reluctant to go but needed a break from her fans. Kirihiko and Saeko were left in Fuuto to run Museum's activities there. Ryubee was turned his head at Wakana. "Relax, we're only going to be here for a little while to clear things up and after that we'll be back in Fuuto in no time."

"Tou-san is there anything different about Tokyo-3 from Fuuto?"

"Other than the lack of Windmills there are a lot of differences especially NERV. You'll see when we get there."

"What can you tell me about NERV?"

"Only from what our financers told me. Apparently, Gendo, NERV's leader, is practically a wild card. But, hopefully, I can…persuade him to accept our visit."

* * *

Back in the Agency Shinji was on his typewriter. _"This city is just as bad as Fuuto, maybe even worse with the Angels and Gendo's scenario. But I won't let any of that happen because-."_

"Don't you mean 'we', afterall, we're partners." Shinji smiled and nodded. After correcting that grammatical error Misato came in.

"So about NERV…"

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter for the story! I promise the cases will be better and more suspenseful but I am new to writing mystery so give me a break here. Expect a new chapter from Code Eternal sometime around next week. So that's that.**

**Next time: W vs Shamshel**


	6. Episode 4: W vs Shamshel

**AN: All right, so far things for this profile on this community is actually going a lot better than anticipated I'll give it that. Not really much to say but to read and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider

* * *

Episode 4: W vs. Shamshel

W was thrown away by Shamshel after an attempt to hit its' core. Before he can have a rough landing the RevolGarry caught him and came out with the HardTurbuler.

"Well that plan didn't go so well." Shinji stated from his side.

"True, this will be a tougher foe than Sachiel." Rei commented. W picked new memories to use.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!" **

W changed from Luna-Metal to Luna-Trigger and started shooting. Shamshel tried to swat him away with one of its tentacles but missed.

"When will they launch the Eva already!?" Shamshel soon managed to land a hit causing the Rider to lose some control before gaining it.

"How did we get into this mess?" Shinji asked and W started to charge again.

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji.**

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it.**

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

_A few hours ago…_

It's been a while since Shinji and Rei defeated the Rhino Dopant and explained a few of their reasons to Misato and Asuka why they didn't trust or went along with NERV. While not giving the full story they did say that the Commander was doing something very illegal along with SEELE and Museum. Shinji was just thinking about the conversation they had.

"_Couldn't you report to the authorities with this kind of information?"_

"_What should I say, 'hey my partner has all the world's knowledge in her head, was used against her will in making devices that turn people into monsters, and discovered an illegal activity being done by Commander Gendo Ikari.' Without physical evidence, it's useless." _

Misato said that she would look into it while Asuka had some doubt about the NERV part. Meanwhile Shinji and Rei has been getting themselves comfortable in Tokyo-3 but not many huge cases, the only thing close was a missing pet. Shinji, was now wearing a black casual jacket, grey shirt, purple tie, dark jeans, black shoes, and black fedora, was waiting for another Dopant case.

"C'mon, give me something good." Shinji said staring at the door from the comfort of his desk. Rei, who was wearing black tights, gray long-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless hoodie, and white belted boots, was reading her book from the couch.

"Shinji, I'm sure talking to the door won't bring in good business."

"You don't know that." Shinji countered. Rei closed her eyes and briefly went into the GaiaLibrary and came back out.

"I do now. And I'm one hundred percent sure it won't." Shinji sighed out of frustration there are times he forgot Rei literally knows everything. Just then a knock came from the door and Shinji rushed towards.

"Hello, Double Detective Agency." Shinji said as he opened the door but instead he sees Asuka, who had most of bandages removed except the eye patch, in her school uniform with a note. Shinji reads it.

"Dear Shinji, can you please drop Asuka off at school today, I'm late for work also I'll check anything about what you said." Shinji sighed and turned it over to see the address of the school. The young detective, seeing he had no choice and no better things to do decided to do this favor. "Rei, I'll be right back. You know what to do." Rei nodded while Shinji grabbed his hat and left.

Shinji dropped Asuka to school on the HardBoiler and before she left Asuka asked.

"So, you really think NERV is up to something bad? We do some good."

"Only to cover it up besides other than piloting you probably don't really know what's going on." Asuka was going to counter but the morning bell rung and she ran for the entrance. Shinji smiled and left without being noticed by two young students. One of them was Sakura's older brother, Toji while the other the other had brown hair, glasses, and was holding a camera. His name was Kensuke Aida.

"Who was that?" Kensuke asked.

"I don't know but that bike looks familiar." Toji replied. The two shrugged this off and proceeded to class.

* * *

At NERV Command…

Ryubee and two of his men has just arrived at NERV headquarters after arriving yesterday. His daughter, Wakana was touring the city for shopping mainly. Ryubee entered the Commander's office and sees Gendo Ikari reading some documents before looking at the elder Sonozaki. Ryubee smiled and held his hand.

"Ah, so you must be Commander Gendo Ikari. Ryubee Sonozaki, head of Museum, a pleasure to meet you." Gendo stood up and reluctantly shook his hand with a fake smile.

"I was told you have a Rider issue and some complaints about our factories hidden in your city." Ryubee continued. Gendo nodded and went back to his desk.

"Yes, I would like to know why you had them stationed here without my permission or why you had taken the First Child." Gendo asked and thought is the Rider was related to Museum then so is the First Child.

"Ah, Rei. Good girl, really curious but good. We did send her to one of our facilities two years ago but it was destroyed and she was nowhere to be found." Ryubee took seat and continued. "The only reason why I had factories here was your reputation. Most people here look up to NERV and the least place the authorities would expect my GaiaMemories. I didn't inform you because for it to be believable no one inside NERV should know."

"Well, now that I do I've decided to shut down your factories." Gendo stated and Ryubee frowned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Or what?" Ryubee took out a gold spine GaiaMemory and revealed a belt with a USB slot in the center. He stood up and pressed on it.

"**TERROR!" **

He inserted it into his belt and became the Terror Dopant. Gendo was shocked and afraid by the transformation and that Ryubee's guards were acting completely normal. The Terror Dopant grabbed Gendo by the throat and lifted him up. Fuyutsuki grabbed his gun and fired but had no effect.

"I really don't want to have a bad impression on my first visit here. And, since SEELE approved of my plans so I can kill you with no negative effects. The only reason they're letting your plan run is because it's still possible. So I'll make this simple you will welcome my family's visit here, you will leave my factories untouched, you will not question my intentions, and you will not confiscate any of the Memories, or I will give you a fate worse than death. Do you understand?"

"Yes…please…" was all Gendo choked out before the Terror Dopant dropped him to catch his breath. He reverted back to his original form and smiled.

"Now since that is taken care of, I will like a tour of your facility." Gendo stood up and faced Fuyutsuki.

"Sensei, get Major Katsuragi to give him the tour." Fuyutsuki nodded and lead Ryubee and his guards out. Gendo was on his desk with fear in his mind.

"_How can I handle this and ensure the scenario will proceed? I need a vacation."_

* * *

Shinji was now roaming the city seeing he didn't have anything better do and it was a slow day at the office. He was walking around the mall until he saw a familiar celebrity from Fuuto. He sees Wakana Sonozaki shopping and wondered what she was doing here. She was a huge DJ and celebrity at Fuuto and everyone loved her and her work even Rei. To Shinji however, at first he was but after a… incident he saw Wakana's true personality; a spoiled, haughty woman, and was no longer a fan. He tried to convince Rei but had no luck. He decided to ask her why she's here; it's probable that she forgot about him. He went near her and got his acting skills ready. He took of his hat, messed up his hair, placed sunglasses that he kept in his jacket and closed his jacket.

"Excuse me, but are you Wakana, The Princess, from Fuuto?" Wakana looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Well I didn't expect to see a fan so soon."

"My friend from Fuuto gave me a couple of your CDs and they were great. But I want to know what brings you here to Tokyo-3."

"Well, I needed a little vacation and my father was going on a business trip so I joined in to get a break."

"I see, well I hope you have a good time here and I look forward to hearing more of your music."

"Thank you." They both went their separate ways and Shinji took off his disguise and thought there was more to this but he decided to leave this alone for now. He decided to bring home lunch for him and Rei. He got on the STAG phone and dialed.

"_Hello? Shinji?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_What is it? Did anything interesting happen?"_

"Well for one, I saw Wakana and-."

"_Princess Wakana!? Where is she?"_Shinji had to put his ear away from the phone to let the sound tone down.

"Gone, I don't know. But, she's here on a vacation and I think there's more to that."

"_You're just mad at her over what happened."_

"Not the point. Listen, I just felt that you should know. Anyways, you want me to get you something to eat since I'm here?"

"_Anything other than meat."_

"Of course. I'll see what I can find. Bye." He hung up and then thought to himself.

"_I wonder what Rei's doing at the Agency."_

* * *

Rei just hung up on her STAG phone and was still in a little shock that Princess Wakana is here.

"_I hope I can get her autograph for one of my CDs. Oh well, time to get back to work."_

Rei was now wearing a smock and grabbed her pick and hammer.

"_Ok, let's see if this works."_

* * *

Shinji was looking around for lunch and when he spotted it he heard NERV announcing everyone to go to the shelters.

"It's time? So much for lunch." Shinji ran to the HardBoiler and drove off. He was driving past the panicking bystanders until he saw Asuka heading for NERV. He stopped the bike.

"So, you're going to pilot aren't you?" Asuka nodded.

"I have to."

"Will you be launching in Eva-02?"

"It's still in repairs and Eva-00 is well…"

"I know can only be properly used by the First Child, Rei."

"Are you and Rei planning to hijack again?"

"Maybe, besides it looks like to me you're still in no shape to pilot." Asuka was about to argue but she couldn't find a point to counter with.

"I'll drop you off at NERV then you can decide, if you want." Asuka nodded and got on.

* * *

Misato was at command giving Ryubee the tour until the Angel was spotted. When she was at her station she sees the elder Sonozaki watching.

"Sir, maybe you should go somewhere safe."

"I'm actually curious to see this 'Angel' and your plans for dealing with it. Don't worry you'll hardly notice me." Misato nodded and waited for Shinji and Rei to show up. Misato plans to "accidentally" allow W to gain control of the Eva.

"_Where are you, two?"_

* * *

Shinji just dropped Asuka off and proceeded to find a safe place to transform. He went on one top of one of the buildings but when he got there he saw the Angel arrive. It was a massive, arthropod-like creature, with a long cylinder body, a shovel-shaped head, two eyespot like markings, eight retractable segmented limbs, and energy tentacles. It was the Fourth Angel, Shamshel.

"Just like what Rei said when we did our research in the GaiaLibrary, except this is going to be…trickier then last time." Shinji said adjusting his hat. Unknown to him Toji and Kensuke were watching him.

"This is going to be great but get on video but what is he doing here?" Kensuke asked worryingly.

"I want to know is why also. This guy is not afraid of him and I know there's something familiar about him." Shinji got out the DoubleDriver and placed it on causing the two students to become anticipated on what's next. Before he did anything else, he looked and saw the two boys.

"What are you doing here!? You guys have to get out." Shinji then heard Rei's voice in his head.

"_Shinji, this is bad we have to get them out, now."_

"Look, we're sorry but we really wanted to get some great film for the camera here." Kensuke said.

"Are you crazy!? This is dangerous you have to leave!"

"I don't see that happening, shelters are probably closed by now." Toji countered. Shinji sighed seeing there was no choice.

"Alright, also what my partner, who is far away right now, and I are about to do is a secret alright? NO ONE is to know. Understand?" The two nodded.

"_Shinji, are you're sure this is a good idea?" _

"We don't have much of a choice." Kensuke and Toji stood confused and wondered who he was talking to. Shinji pulled out the Joker Memory.

"**JOKER!"**

* * *

"**CYCLONE!" **

"Henshin!" Rei said and placed hers in the right slot which teleported away causing her to collapse on the couch behind her.

* * *

"Henshin!" Shinji yelled and then the Cyclone Memory appeared and Shinji pushed it in along with the Joker Memory. He then pulled the slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!" **

The tune was playing and the two boys stood shocked at the particles forming up on Shinji until he became Kamen Rider W.

"KAMEN RIDER W!?" The boys screamed at the same time. W looked at them and his right eye blinked.

"I hope we don't regret this, Shinji." The two again were surprised that a female voice was coming out of W.

"I'll make sure of it, Rei." Shinji said from his side. "But, right now…" W grabbed the Luna and Metal Memories.

"**LUNA-METAL!" **

W changed from black and green to silver and yellow.

"Wow, W changed!" Kensuke said getting all this on his camera. W looked at the two.

"You might want to get out of here." The two nodded but only moved a little bit. W got on the STAG phone and pressed a few buttons. Somewhere else the RevolGarry deployed and took the HardBoiler.

W then got his staff out and when he moved it extended and moved like a whip thanks to the Luna Memory. Shamshel felt it and looked at W. W then swung again but Shamshel guarded itself with its tentacle and the staff was wrapped around it. Shamshel tried electrocuting W but it didn't work so he tried the next best thing; he swung W around. W was holding on as best as he can until the staff finally let go.

W was flown into the air but was caught by the RevolGarry and left with the HardTurbuler. W switched his Metal Memory with Trigger.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

* * *

Ryubee was watching with intrigue as he saw Kamen Rider W holding his own against Shamshel.

"So that's the Rider?" Misato then asked.

"Is Eva-01 ready?" It was then Maya responded.

"Everything is prepped all it needs is a pilot."

"Understood get the catapult ready."

"Got it!" All the technicians said. Gendo and Ryubee were both looking at the Kamen Rider anticipating his next move.

* * *

W spent minutes shooting but all it did was weaken the AT field. Shamshel still tried to swat the Rider away but was proved useless. Both saw the door opening and W already knew what that meant.

"Shinji, let's go."

"Hai!" W then flew into it like last time. W traveled as fast he can as saw Eva-01 about to leave like last time. He sees Asuka about to go in the entry plug but once she saw W she nodded at him.

"What changed her mind?" Shinji asked while Rei was trying to make an answer. W flew and took Asuka's place again. He sent the HardTurbuler away and felt the LCL rising.

"I'm so glad I can't taste it in this helmet."

"You and me both."

Eva then launched and Asuka hid away. Once the Eva got up to where Shamshel was W got out his default Memories.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!" **

Eva roared before transforming again. It pointed at Shamshel and a male and female voice came out of the Eva's external speakers.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

* * *

Gendo was frustrated that it happened again while Ryubee was rather fascinated at the transformation. Misato and Asuka were both watching the Eva and remembered what the detectives told them about their GaiaMemories a few weeks ago.

* * *

_All six Memories were lined up on the table and Misato and Asuka examined each of them._

"_So why do you guys use the Memories if you know their illegal?" Asuka asked._

"_It's the only way. Fight fire with fire, right? Besides ours don't turn us into Dopants or require Living Connectors."_

"_How?"_

"_One, they don't have the rib-cage design, their more refined, and our Driver filters the Memories and gives us armor enhanced with the Memories' powers."_

"_That doesn't explain why Rei collapsed." It was then Rei's turn to explain._

"_I didn't. When I insert my Memory it does not only teleport to Shinji but so does my soul. Our minds literally become one while we share a body as W. It's one of the effects of the DoubleDriver." _

"_I bet that's kinda disgusting being in the body of the half-boiled baka, huh?"Asuka remarked. Shinji then responded._

"_One, hard-boiled and two, it's not disgusting when we share the body. Besides we're used to this for over two years."_

"_How long have you two been W?" Shinji and Rei looked at each and nodded._

"_Since…we met." This caught both of them by surprise but they have a feeling that's all that they were going to say. Rei then remembered something._

"_Oh, by the way in three weeks expect another Angel coming."_

"_What? But…oh yeah, smartest person in the world." Misato said._

"_Yeah well you get used to it trust me."_

* * *

W was trying to hold his own against Shamshel and decided for a Memory change.

"Alright let's see how you like getting by a tentacle yourself." W grabbed out the Luna Memory.

"**LUNA!"**

"**LUNA-JOKER!" **

The Eva's right half changed from green to yellow. It then sent a punch and arm extended about half a mile before punching it in the core. Kensuke and Toji were speechless.

"Wow…" was all the two said. The Eva started using the right arm as whip constantly slashing at Shamshel. The Eva's right arm extended again and was wrapped around Shamshel.

"Ok time for some payback for earlier ago." W then twirled around with Shamshel and when he let go Shamshel flew into the mountain. The Eva quickly approached it. W noticed that Shamshel's AT field was gone and was time for the finisher.

"Shall we, aibou?" Shinji asked.

"Always." Rei responded. W placed the Joker Memory in the Maximum Drive slot and pressed it.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**JOKER STRANGE!" **The Eva once again split apart and the yellow half created three more duplicates of itself. The Luna halves then extended their arms and sent multiple punches to Shamshel's core. When they were done they merged back into one Luna half and the Joker half then moved up and slashed the core with its arm. The two went back together and Shamshel exploded.

"Case closed." The two said in unison.

"Alright, Shinji let's go home."

"Wait! What about the two boys?" W looked to see that they were heading for safety. W sighed and ejected. With the HardTurbuler waiting outside, W quickly got on and left.

* * *

Gendo was still frustrated while Ritsuko and Ryubee were quite impressed over what they saw.

"So that's the Kamen Rider? I can see why he's giving you such a problem fortunately that's why I'm here, correct?" Gendo looked at him and while he personally didn't like him he doesn't have much of a choice.

'We'll talk about this in my office." Ryubee smiled and nodded before leaving. Fuyutsuki looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure about working with him?"

"What choice do I have?" Fuyutsuki sighed.

"You're the commander."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Shinji just got back with lunch and sees Rei waking up.

"Strange, I thought you would wake up earlier ago."

"I'm still tired from what I was doing today." Shinji then gave her a suspicious look.

"Yeah, what were you doing today? Also what's with the smock and tools?"

"Well…you see…" Rei started and Shinji went downstairs and his mouth dropped. In the garage he sees a perfect replica of Michelangelo's David. "Shinji…"

"Rei…I don't know what surprises me more. That you did this in a few hours or that you got marble. But…" Shinji then gave Rei a threatening look. Rei took off her smock and then started running.

"Rei!" Shinji started going after her.

"Shinji! Please I was just curious." Rei defended while running out.

"You always say that!" Shinji countered while going after. Rei made her way to the door but when she opened it she sees Toji and Kensuke. Shinji stopped also when he saw them. "What do you two want and how did you find us?"

"Please show us how you did that!" Both of them exclaimed. Toji then said.

"Also, I never did thank you enough for saving my sister." Shinji smiled as he adjusted his hat.

"Actually it was the both of us."

"The two of you…?" The two asked. Rei took over.

"Hai, we're two halves of one detective and two halves of one Kamen Rider."

"So the two of you are W?" Rei and Shinji brought out their Memories to prove it.

"Wait, how did you two know where we are?" Kensuke then answered.

"It took some time but we saw you with Asuka and we asked her where you two were."

"I see. But promise you won't say anything about us being W with anyone else?"

"Duh, that's like a super hero number one rule." Kensuke said. The two boys started attacking them with questions while Shinji and Rei both had one thought.

"_It's Misato and Asuka all over again!"_

Shinji was on his typewriter after appointing Toji and Kensuke as informants at the school.

"_Interesting day including Shamshel. Wakana is here and it doesn't bring me pleasure but knowing the kind of woman she is, something tells me there's more than meets the eye. Also had to find a buyer for Rei's statue and way to get it out of the garage. Rei, might be a pain in the ass sometimes but I couldn't ask for a better partner."_

Rei then showed up. "Shinji. C'mon we're eating at Misato's remember?"

Shinji nodded and grabbed his hat while following Rei out the door.

**AN: There it is! Review and message me for questions. Also leave ideas or guesses on who is Accel or Eternal. Also I've been thinking of a Decade fic with my other Rider stories as other world for him to travel but that's for another time. Until then goodbye.**

**Next time: Episode 5: The Treasure hunt!**


	7. Episode 5: Let the Treasure Hunt Begin!

**AN: Alright guys, just to let you all know I've decided to post my Kabuto, Ryuki, and Decade idea into full stories later in the month. Also in Rider Plans, I will post sneak peeks of what other animes I chose for the rest of the Riders. Anyways I just wanted to let you all know. With that out of the way: ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Episode 5: Let the Treasure Hunt Begin!

Shinji and Rei have just arrived at Misato's place and to their surprise; it looked like a complete dump. Pen Pen waddled into the room and Rei looked at him with interest and curiosity.

"Interesting, a penguin living outside of his own ecosystem…I must learn why and how." Rei got up, closed her eyes, and her mind went into the GaiaLibrary. Pen gave her a weird look and poked Rei in the leg. Shinji just sighed.

"Don't worry, this happens often. Just…let it be, she'll be back to normal soon." Pen nodded and Misato came in the room. Misato looked at Rei.

"Is she-?"

"Ever since we saw the penguin, yes."

"I can't blame her; Pen Pen is quite a mystery."

"Yeah, what's the deal with him?"

"Ever since an experiment Pen Pen has the intelligence that can pass for a human's. I took him ever after I quit my old job." Misato explained and Rei got out of her trance.

"Shinji, I have just learned that the penguin-."

"I know, Misato explained. Also, no offence, but you're place looks like it saw better days." Misato looked around and gave a guilty laugh.

"Yeah, sorry…it's just that I don't have the time."

"Don't worry, we'll help. C'mon Rei." After a couple hours of cleaning, everything was so clean that when Asuka got back from Hikari's place she thought she was in the wrong apartment for a minute. While everyone was eating Shinji decided to make some small talk.

"So Asuka, you learn anything in school, today?"

"Second Impact."

"Didn't you say that last week?" Misato asked. Asuka nodded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, isn't school supposed to teach you a variety of things instead of one?" Rei asked. Just then Shinji's STAG Phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_You're a detective, right? Please help me, meet me at this address…" _Shinji then started writing this down. When he was done he got his hat and was prepared to leave. Rei looked at him.

"A new case for us?" Shinji looked back with a smile and nodded.

* * *

(At the docks…)

Shinji just got off the bike, replaced his helmet with his hat, and started looking for his contact. He soon sees the man walking in full circles, the man stopped and went immediately towards Shinji.

"You're just a kid, never mind. I'm really desperate at this point."

"Ok, just tell me what's going on."

"You see, my friend and I work at a hotel nearby, the Aqua Port, you see there's a legend that a infamous pirate founded it and buried his treasure there."

"Go on." Shinji was hoping that this could get somewhere.

"Alright, you see one of my co-workers was found dead trying to find the treasure but he was killed by sword wound."

"Any ideas?"

"No, but-." Before he could finish a fog was surrounding them. "Oh no! The ghost found us!" He then heard maniacal laughter which sounded like it was coming from a pirate. A figure soon stepped out of the fog with red glowing intimidating eyes, a grey tattered coat, a sword drawn, and a peg leg. This pirate soon rushed at the contact and quickly stabbed him with his sword.

"**How dare ye! Ye thinks you could just steal what's rightfully mine!? I'll make you walk the plank for this!" **Shinji charged but the pirate shook him off. Shinji landed and took out his Driver but when he looked up he sees the pirate gone and the man with a major wound in the gut. Shinji looks over him but it didn't take a doctor to tell he was dead. Shinji got up and when the fog was starting to fade, he only had one thing to say.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme by Aya Kamiki and TAKUYA)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji.**

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it.**

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing the famous pose.**

* * *

The next day, Shinji was wearing a purple shirt, silver tie, grey jeans, black boots, a black and grey striped fedora, and a black sleeveless coat. Rei was wearing brown combat boots, black tights, a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, and a teal long shirt with blue stripes. Rei was looking in the GaiaLibrary for any references on this "Pirate".

"Any luck, aibou?" Shinji asked. Rei shook her head.

"So far, I only found out the Aqua Port was founded by Captain Gilbert Sullivan, one of the most dangerous pirates that ever sailed the seas of Asia. There is a legend that he hid his treasure fearing that his enemies could steal right under his nose."

"But, the guy said it was hidden in the hotel." Rei nodded.

"What better way of hiding it where you least expect it."

"Any chance it could be a Dopant or is it really a ghost?"

"Do not be ridiculous, ghosts do not exist. Unless you're speaking figuratively but, there is a very high probability that this so-called 'ghost' is actually the Pirate Dopant." Shinji nodded and grabbed his hat.

"Alright, I'll be heading out soon then, you wanna come?" Shinji asked. Rei shook her head.

"As much as I would love to sight see, we can't risk any NERV finding me."

"Ok, I just thought that you could use some sunshine that's all. Also, I thought I should just keep a closer eye on your activities considering that there was a perfect replica of a famous statue there." Shinji pointed out.

"That was only one time. Besides, it wasn't that bad, we made some money for selling it." Shinji just sighed.

"Ok, aibou, I trust you. Just…at least make sure you don't make it too weird." Rei was surprised by what he said.

"Since when are my experiments considered 'too weird'?"

"Every time, well, I should get going I'll call you if I need anything." Shinji then went through the front door.

"Are my experiments considered too strange?" Rei thought to herself but shook it off. "Shinji must be seeing things."

* * *

Shinji just arrived at the hotel and eagerly went inside the building. The inside is just about what you would expect from an average hotel. The lady at the reception desk noticed him.

"Welcome sir! Can I help you with anything?" Shinji nodded and took out his badge and ID.

"Ma'am, do you an employee that was found dead last night."

"You mean Hisashi Kawa?" Shinji nodded. "Oh my, I thought this legend was just a story but it turns out to be true."

"This isn't the first time this happened?"

"No, there were other murders recently and the victims were anyone who at least made an effort at trying to find the treasure. If this doesn't stop then we'll have to close down." Shinji nodded.

"Can I please take a look around your building for anything suspicious?" The lady nodded.

"I'll get our manager, he'll help you." Shinji nodded and wait. Until he saw a man in his 30s, brown hair, and had a typical business suit.

"Shinn Watashi, I was meaning to call a detective but aren't you a little too…young?"

"I don't judge you on your job." Shinji countered.

"Ok, follow me." Shinji then followed Shinn.

After a couple of hours, to Shinji everything looked fine but Boss taught him that there was always more than meets the eye.

"Any questions?"

"The victims, were they all employees or guests included?"

"Actually everyone, a majority of our guests only checked in to try their hand at looking for the treasure. It all seemed harmless at first until…the ghost appeared."

"Who was the ghost's first victim?"

"A couple of weeks ago, a man by the name of Tazuka Yamato wanted to try and was very dead set in finding the treasure. He stayed nearly 24/7 getting every bit of clue he can find. I'm not surprised if his room was full of notes."

"What happened to him?"

"A couple of days ago, we found…his head in our calamari special and the rest of his limbs in our soup. That ghost was as merciless as he was in his past life."

"Is it alright if I check Yamato's room?" Shinn nodded and gave him the key.

"We haven't touched because we thought the authorities would take a look at it but since you're the closest thing we got."

"I'll be careful in there." Shinji went to the room number that Shinn told him and unlocked the door. When Shinji got in he was impressed, the notes, board, and books all around reminded him of Rei's setup at the garage. Shinji took out the Bat Shot and started taking pictures all around. When he was done he got on the phone and called Rei.

"_Shinji, any luck?"_

"Nothing concrete, I took photos of the room that belonged to someone who tried to look for the treasure, Tazuka Yamato. He really worked hard here by the looks of things. I'm going to send you the pictures and while you're at it see if you search him up in the GaiaLibrary." Shinji then connect his phone to the Bat Shot and uploaded the pictures to Rei.

"_Got it, I'll what I can find." _

"Alright, I'll be looking around a bit more." Shinji then heard bubbling noises in the background of his phone. "Rei, what are you doing?"

"_Nothing."_

"Rei, what is going on?"

"_Anyways, I'm going to start the lookup now." _Rei hung up leaving a somewhat frustrated Shinji.

"Well, I just hope she knows what's she's doing." Shinji then looked around and noticed Tazuka's laptop. He opened it up and sees that Tazuka has been making video diaries. "Let's see what you found, Tazuka?" Shinji then got on the keyboard and clicked on the oldest entry.

"_First entry: this hotel may seem simple enough but it looks perfect enough to hide the treasure. After I find that treasure I can finally pay for my little Maya's operation."_

Shinji then had a guilty look on his face. From the looks of it Tazuka only did this to help someone close to him, which makes all the more reason to stop this pirate. He then clicked on the second entry.

"_Second Entry: The pool was a no go. However Gilbert was known for his cooking when he was still just a mate. So maybe the kitchen will do."_

Shinji then felt a sword behind him. Just as it was about to stab him, Shinji ducked and activated the Bat Shot.

"**BAT!"**

It transformed and temporarily blinded him. Shinji took out his Driver and Joker Memory and placed it on.

"Rei! Pirate's here, I need some help!"

"**JOKER!"**

* * *

Rei just got out of the GaiaLibrary and noticed the Driver on her waist.

"Let's do this quickly, I was in the middle of something."

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!" Rei placed her Memory in before it vanished and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"Henshin!"

A few seconds later the Cyclone Memory appeared and Shinji quickly pressed it in along with the Joker Memory and pushed the slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Shinji soon transformed into W and charged at the ghost. The ghost started resisting as well and managed to push himself and W out of the window. The two had a rough landing; the so-called ghost got up and pulled out his scimitar.

"**I see ye have trick up your sleeves! The infamous Kamen Rider W! Yarggh! This'll the best have fun I ever had in years!"**

"We'll see about that." W then pulled out the Metal Memory.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!"**

W pulled out his staff and charged at the pirate. The two were having something similar of a sword fight. The pirate managed to pull his gun and shoot W. W got down and the pirate stepped on his chest and pointed his sword at him. W then kicked other leg and used the opportunity to get up. W's eye started blinking.

"Shinji, whoever this is, seems to be a skilled fighter."

"So we're not dealing with just some thug or someone over his head." W then charged again and when the two weapons clashed the Pirate seemed to be enjoying it.

"**Now this is what I call a fight! Impressive for a land lubber such as ye self but, I have other plundering to be doing. But be warned: those who find me treasure shall be casted to Davy Jones' Locker." **The pirate grabbed bombs from one of his bags and threw at W. W swatted them away but they exploded leaving only gas. When the gas faded the Pirate was gone.

"He's gone!" Rei started to comfort him from her side of W.

"Don't worry at least we're on the right track." W nodded and took out his Memories and placed the Driver in its' original position. W's armor broke down leaving only Shinji. Shinji proceeded to the room while avoiding attention from Shinn or any other employee; he just didn't want to explain what just happened. Shinji soon got on the phone and called Rei when he got back. "You found anything n the GaiaLibrary?"

"_Hai. Tazuka was doing this because she just didn't have enough money for his daughter's operation. He also had an assistant with him in the hotel."_

"An assistant?"

"_Hiro Shiroi, he was Tazuka's friend and assisted him out of friendship. He went missing however soon after Tazuka was. I cannot confirm whether he is dead or alive without more time in the GaiaLibrary."_

"Alright, see what you can find." Shinji proceeded to watch the video entries.

"_Third entry: Hiro managed to find a clue in the back of the freezer. We used to go into the basement. While pulling one of the old swords and door was revealed to us. We were soon blocked by another door. It had a strange symbol on it. And, it said, 'Look beneath the flames to search for the trigger.' We're going to check it out tomorrow." _

Shinji soon saw that there were no other entries and had to pick up where Tazuka left off but doing so would make him a target for the Pirate. But, that's actually what he wants in order to catch the culprit.

"I might as well start off in the boiler or oven around here." Shinji went into the basement and took a good look at the boiler. Shinji opened the hatch and could see the fire going on. Shinji called Shinn to convince him to turn off the boiler for a few seconds.

"Alright, but make it quick." Was all that Shinn said. When it was off Shinji went in and took a good look around. He only saw coal dust but he soon saw a ring in one of the tubes. He pulled it and heard a click. Shinji decided to check out the door that Tazuka reported in after telling Shinn that he can put it back on. Shinji went deeper into the basement and sees the other door opened but there was another door blocking the path. Shinji looked at it before seeing carved text on the wall to the right. He started to read it.

"To reach the heavens above you must look through the depths of my abyss." Shinji soon started to think on what the message meant. To him, he remembered that Tazuka stated that the pool was no good which could only leave the ocean. Shinji would need diving equipment but it felt a little strange here. A pirate couldn't afford to make this seemed complicated so taking it in a literal sense would be off. Shinji doesn't want to risk Rei being discovered but he's going to need her here.

* * *

"Taking this in a literal sense would be far off." Rei stated. It took her a few minutes to convince her to come here despite possible NERV surveillance and she got here while trying to avoid the authorities or anyone else that may seem like a NERV agent to her. To convince her Shinji had to say that he thinks it's an actual ghost while Rei thinks the opposite and came down to prove him wrong.

"That's why I called you, aibou. You're good at something like this too and I could use an extra pair of eyes. "

"I thought you wanted me to come here to prove it's an actual ghost."

"I needed something that can get you to come here."

"Shinji…" Rei started to look angry while Shinji tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry but this was the only way to get you down and that knowing, you it was a guarantee considering you're always wrapped up in your experiments." Rei was visibly getting calmer and said.

"I see, ok, just don't lie to me again, anyways, the 'abyss' is a term referring a huge chasm or in general somewhere deep."

"You think it's referring to somewhere deep in the building."

"It would be a safe assumption and Captain Gilbert lived in the 1800s so I doubt he could install a lever in the ocean."

"That reminds me, you found anything on Hiro?" Rei shook her head. "Oh well, back on the clue well…" Shinji leaned against the wall but when he did the wall opened and Shinji fell inside.

"Shinji! Are you okay!?" Rei screamed into the hidden door and waited a response.

"Hai, but you might want to come here." Rei went down the steps and when she got to the bottom she sees Shinji putting his hat back on along with an old room that appeared to be Captain Gilbert's old quarters when he established the hotel. "So could this be the 'abyss' the text referred to?"

"Most likely, let's look around and see what we can find." The two detectives spend the next few minutes searching Gilbert's old belongings. Shinji found an old journal but time has made the text unreadable. Rei was looking over a few paintings and antiques and even took down the paintings for anything but only found dust.

"There has to be something here." Shinji said and took off the blankets of the bed but found nothing.

"Deep in the abyss…" Rei then had an idea. "Shinji, can you move the bed." Shinji got on one end and grabbed it with both hands.

"Rei, I'm going to need your help." Rei went to the other end and grabbed on and the two managed to move the bed out of place. They placed it down, let go, and saw a square on the part of the floor that was covered. Shinji saw a handle and pulled it. When it opened there was a tiny box. Rei took it and opened it revealing a key. The two looked around and noticed the closet door with a similar keyhole. They opened it and when they did they see a human body fall out. It didn't look old and the two detectives further examined it.

"It's Hiro, he matches the description I found in the GaiaLibrary."

"But how?" They turned him over and saw a sword wound similar to Hisashi's. "Search him, I'll go check the closet for clues." Rei nodded and Shinji went in and found a coat hook. "I wonder…" He pulled it and they could hear the door opening.

"Shinji, it appears Hiro has been dead for a while now. But, there's something on him." Rei took out what appears to be a bloodied name tag. The blood was all over the name but there is a new keyword for them.

"So there's a possibility that this 'ghost' could be a Dopant and that Dopant could be an employee.'

"A very high chance."

"C'mon, let's go see what the door opened." The two went up and when they did there was one more door. Shinji read the clue presented there. "The blood of the pirate binds me to my prison, only his jewel can set me free." The two detectives thought about this for a while. "What do you think it means by 'jewel'?"

"It could something Captain Gilbert once considered precious to him even though all his treasure seems to be behind this door or any others behind it."

"We need to draw our culprit here by drawing him in through our progress. I think it's time for our search up." Rei nodded and soon entered the GaiaLibrary.

"Keyword?"

"Keyword: Captain Gilbert Sullivan." Rei watches several bookcases disappear before her eyes before leaving a few more. "Keyword: Treasure." Rei sees less bookselves and only two more remain.

"Anything else?"

"Keyword: Pirate Memory." Rei sees only one bookshelf left but still has a handful of books left.

"I need at least couple more before I can narrow it down to a suspect." Shinji then decided to use the name tag.

"Keyword: employee." To Rei only one book was left. It was grey, had the Jolly Rogers symbol on it, and the title was "Descendant." Rei soon started reading it. Rei's eyes snapped open when she was done.

"I found our culprit, a descendant of Captain Sullivan, who came here as an employee. He wanted to make sure that no one gets to his rightful treasure so…" Shinji's eyes widened as he looks at the revelation.

"He kills them using the Pirate Memory."

"Yes, what better memory to use than one that matches your ancestor."

"So who was it?"

"His name is Tamaki Amani."

"Good job, let's tell Shinn so we can apprehend him." As Shinji and Rei were about to leave the basement they see someone holding another at gunpoint.

"No need." They see Tamaki holding a gun against Shinn's head. "Thanks for finding the treasure for me, I wanted to kill you earlier ago but after seeing how much progress you too had in a short amount of time." Tamaki tightened his grip on the gun and around his neck was very unique medallion.

"The jewel…" Shinji quietly muttered which was only loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Alright how about this, I give you Shinn here and in exchange I get the treasure and a free pass out." Shinji and Rei thought about this.

"Ok fine." Shinji said. Rei was surprised.

"Aibou, are you really considering-?" Shinji elbowed her and gestured her to look at one of the cutlasses and remembered what Shinji told her when she got here. "I guess you're right we don't have a choice." Rei said, going along with Shinji's plan.

"Good, here." Tamaki pushed Shinn away and rush towards the final door. Tamaki placed his medallion on the pedestal. The door opened revealing a box, Tamaki opened it and while he was admiring what was in it Shinji quickly went for the switch and locked Tamaki in. Tamaki tried to get out but had no luck. Rei gestured for Shinn to leave and he did. "Let me out!"

"We will…when the police gets here." Instead of an answer Shinji and Rei heard one very distinctive voice.

"**PIRATE!"**

There was soon an explosion and Shinji shielded Rei from the blast. The two were blushing at their current position but soon regained their senses when they looked at the destroyed door and at it was a very pissed off Pirate Dopant.

"**You're not stopping me from getting what's rightfully mine!" **

Shinji quickly placed on his Driver and Rei's Driver soon appeared as well. The two quickly grabbed out their Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Rei placed hers in first which soon vanished to Shinji's. He pressed it in along with the Joker Memory before pushing the slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Shinji soon transformed into W while Rei passed out again. Next, W flickered his left wrist and pointed at the Pirate Dopant.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

"**A Pirate can never have too many!" **The Pirate Dopant charged at W and W avoided him.

"Shinji, we have to get out of here to avoid any further damage to the building."

"Ok, Rei." W soon led the Pirate Dopant out to the front yard and everyone was running while others were recording the fight.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!" **

The two were fighting each other with their weapons. While W was swinging, his staff didn't do much damage but was slowly pushing the Pirate Dopant back. The Pirate Dopant took out his gun and fired at W. Just as it was about to hit W, he swatted the bullet away with his staff. W soon used his staff to lift himself in the air and did an aerial kick on the Dopant. The Dopant got back up and roared at W before throwing his bombs. W used his wind power and staff to swat the bombs high in the air before they exploded. W used the explosion to strike back at the Pirate Dopant before placing his Metal Memory in his staff.

"**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**METAL TWISTER!"**

W soon started swinging his staff at the Dopant while he and his staff were covered in an aura of green wind. To the Pirate Dopant each strike felt more painful than the last. The last hit soon sent the Pirate Dopant in the air and landed before he exploded. When the explosion faded all that was left was a very exhausted and unconscious Tamaki and whatever remains of the Pirate Memory.

"Case closed." Shinji said confident from his side.

"The police can handle the rest." Rei said before W disappeared off without leaving much behind.

* * *

Later Shinji and Rei returned to the hotel and took out the box and brought it to the reception room with all the employees, including Shinn, and the guests were all anticipating of the contents in the box. Since Shinji and Rei found it through hard work they were given the honor of opening it. When they did it had some pieces of gold, documents, and some jewels. Shinji and Rei whispered to each other figuring out what to do with all this before coming to a conclusion.

"The treasure will be given to Staff members of the hotel." Shinji said. "But Shinn, can I ask for a little a bit of it."

"Not a problem, you two found treasure so it's the least of our thanks." Shinji and Rei took a little of it. Some of it was towards their bill. While the other…was sent to Tazuka's family for Maya's operation.

* * *

Shinji was soon typing back at the Agency while Rei was finishing her experiment which she postponed due to her helping in the case.

"_Sent some of the money to Tazuka's family. He deserves some of it considering he placed us in the right direction even though he was dead. At least Maya will live to her teen years. Also working with Rei like this really reminded me of some of the cases we had back in our early days. I wish we can work more close like this but…"_

Shinji looked at Boss's hat which was hanging to the side and was wondering what Boss would say about this case. As he was contemplating he was interrupted by a…

BOOM!

Shinji quickly went downstairs to see a dirty Rei holding some sort of gas grenade.

"Rei, what did you do here!?"

"I followed a recipe I found in the GaiaLibrary but I had to hold off the finishing touches to join you."

"What did you make?" Shinji asked, wanting to know what strange things she made this time.

"An aphrodisiac gas grenade." Rei answered while Shinji stood dumbfounded.

"Did I hear you right? Did you say that you just made an aphrodisiac gas grenade?"

"Hai, I never heard of such a thing so I'm going to see if it works." Shinji then tried to stop her after thinking the kind of chaos that would cause.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shinji soon chased Rei while Rei was defending her reasoning.

"Please, it's just a small dose."

"Yeah, but it's probably really effective." Shinji chased Rei out the front door and Shinji grabbed the grenade while Rei still has a firm grip on it. The two were struggling for it until they accidentally threw it into Misato's window. The two could see a purple gas starting to come out. It didn't take long for them to remember that Misato and Asuka were probably home by now. Rei went into the Agency and came back out with two gas masks. They placed it on and were at the front door. Shinji slowly opened it and the masks were doing the trick as the purple gas flew passed them. Shinji and Rei stood surprised when they saw Misato and Asuka kissing, were both naked, and were…well it was best left unsaid. "Rei, is this gas…?"

"It should wear off in an hour."

"Will they remember any of this?"

"If I followed the recipe right then they should pass out and wake up with no recollection." Shinji and Rei soon went through the door and closed it, leaving the two girls to their…business.

* * *

**AN: There's my latest Episode on this. I got the grenade idea from another fic (I can't remember which) and decided to use it. Also I'll soon be starting to turn my two newest ideas into full stories (Check Rider Plans if you haven't seen). Also Ryuki will be posted soon but be warned this will NOT focus on rebelling against Britannia directly, it will only focus on the Rider War just as it did in the original series. Sadly, this also means the next chapter for Code Eternal will take a while to make. Alright, that's all, goodnight.**

**Please review or pm me for any questions. (I really need your feedback here otherwise how will I know I'm doing a good job?)**

**Next Time: Episode 6: A Fashion Disaster!**


	8. Episode 6: A Fashion Disaster

**AN: Ah, Neon Genesis: W, my first story. It's time to give this story a update and I don't want to abandon it or put it up for adoption. Anyways enjoy the new chapter. Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider

* * *

Episode 6: A Fashion Disaster

Ritsuko has been working hard ever since the Ryubee showed up. She wanted to ask him so many questions on the GaiaMemories and how they are produced. Unfortunately Ryubee just waves off nearly every question. Ritsuko was just finishing up a maintenance report on Unit 2. So far Unit 2 will be back in action by the time the next Angel shows up.

She was also curious about Kamen Rider W and how he managed to pilot and change Unit 1. She soon starts packing her things up and noticed the janitor near the door.

"Can you close up for me?" Ritsuko asked. The janitor nodded and soon Ritsuko left. The janitor then got on the computer and started to download some information into a regular USB, just then his phone rang.

"_Do you have it yet, Shinji?" _Rei asked.

"Almost." Shinji said and he soon started looking at some of the recent entries. "Sonozaki is here. NERV is getting help from Museum."

"_That can't be good." _

"Tell me about it and right now I can't get all of the info. I only have level B access right now especially with Misato's password." He soon hears footsteps coming in and the download was complete. Shinji logged off, shut the computer off, and pretended to clean. He soon sees Ristuko getting something.

"I forgot my report." Ritsuko stated as she took her report and left. Shinji sighed and soon left as well.

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme by Aya Kamiki and TAKUYA)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji.**

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it.**

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing the famous pose.**

* * *

(The next day)

Shinji, who was wearing a purple casual jacket, black shirt, purple tie, black pants and shoes, and black fedora, was on his laptop looking at the information that he downloaded last night.

Rei, who was wearing along sleeve shirt that was white and had blue stripes on them, black tights, white boots, and a pink sleeveless hoodie, was walking around hoping the information is just what they need. Shinji sighed and slumped himself against his chair.

"No luck?" Rei asked.

"The information is good but nothing that can put Gendo or SEELE behind bars. But it says that Ryubee Sonozaki has arrived and fom the looks of these pictures, it appears that Gendo is teaming up with him. And, to add to my worries, I later have to explain to Misato and Asuka about your…grenade." Rei just rolled her eyes and went on the couch to presume reading. Just then Misato and Asuka came in and faced Shinji.

"Can we ask you something about Rei?" Misato asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that, it was an accident." Shinji responded.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shinji quickly said.

"Ok, but anyways, how come Rei doesn't act like a normal girl?" Asuka asked. This caught both detectives in surprise.

"Yeah, we mean that Rei doesn't act like a normal girl or dress like one." Misato explained.

"Well, I know Rei acts…off most of the time but it's one of the reasons why I like her. And she is my partner; I like and respect her enough not to question it… most of the time." Shinji said earning a smile from Rei.

"Well that's not enough for us, which is why we plan to give Rei a makeover. Get her in touch with her feminine side." Asuka said and soon Rei seemed very curious.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shinji exclaimed but Asuka then hit him in the head with a green slipper.

"No buts! We're getting Rei in touch with her feminine side whether she likes it or not."

"Hmmm. A 'feminine side', I am curious to see what it's like." Rei said as she was being dragged into Misato's car while being deep in her thoughts.

"But what if I need her help with a case or something like that?"

"You're a detective, you figure it out." Asuka said as she went into Misato's car. The car soon drove away leaving a somewhat frustrated Shinji. Shinji then got on his desk and soon a lady comes in.

"Are you the detective?" she asked. Shinji nodded. "Good, I need your help with something. It's about my sister."

"Did something happen to her?" The woman nodded.

"She wanted to be a fashion designer and she was well on her way but…she went missing one day and was found dead the next day."

"How did they find the body?"

"It looked like she suffocated while she was wrapped in various cloth materials." Shinji nodded.

"Ok and you want me to track down the killer along with finding out what happened?" The woman nodded. "I'll take the case. Ummm…."

"Haruka Iwa."

"Don't worry, Haruka, my partner and I will solve this case, the hard-boiled style. So any ideas on where I could start?" Shinji said.

"Here's the address of the company that she and I worked at. Her name was Hinata. I promise I'll make it worth your while." Haruka said. Shinji nodded and headed towards his bike. As he was driving he only had one thought in mind.

"_I wonder how Rei is doing."_

* * *

(At the mall)

"I'm starting to regret this." Rei said as Misato and Asuka were making her try on various clothing in the changing booth.

"C'mon, Rei, enjoy this after all the clothes you wear isn't something a typical female wears on a daily basis."

"Yeah, besides don't you want to impress Shinji?" Rei seemed confused.

"Why would I want to impress him if he already respects me as his aibou?"

"I mean outside your working relationship. You two are close friends but don't you want to be more than that?" Rei then blushed figuring out what they meant.

"I don't know what you two are talking about. We're just partners and friends, nothing more." Rei said as the two gave her more clothes to try. She looked down at her waist hoping her DoubleDriver would appear soon.

* * *

(At the Windscale Company in Tokyo-3)

Shinji just arrived and was surprised that there was a Windscale building here. Back in Fuuto, Windscale is a clothing company and sold a huge selection of clothes. He and Rei got a majority of their clothes from that place. Shinji went in and got to the reception desk.

"Welcome to Windscale, can I help you?" Shinji showed his badge.

"I'm here on Haruka's behalf about the recent death of Hinata Iwa." Shinji explained.

"Hold on." The receptionist got on the phone and was talking. Soon she hanged up and looked at Shinji. "The office is on the 2nd floor first door to your right, if you take the elevator." Shinji nodded.

Later, Shinji arrived and to him it looked like a typical office space. Shinji was looking around and found Hinata's sketchbook where she drew her designs. Shinji was actually quite impressed but soon one of the workers approached him.

"I'm sorry but is there a reason why you're looking through my friend's stuff?" he asked. Shinji showed him his badge.

"I'm here to investigate her death on the behalf of her sister." The worker son grabbed his hand and started shaking it.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. The police couldn't get anything, I'm glad to see that Haruka wouldn't give up." Shinji tried to regain his composure.

"It's alright, were you a close friend of hers, Mr…."

"Makoto Kenzaki. Also yes I knew Hinata since the moment she first walked into this building. How could someone so cold could just murder her like that!?"

"What was Hinata doing before her death?"

"She wanted to be a fashion designer and her designs were beautiful but she went missing on the day that one of them would be shown but…you know what happens next."

"Was there anything weird before she went missing?" Makoto thought about it. He got out a piece of red cloth and gave it to Shinji.

"This was on her desk a week before she went missing, she just found this and she said that it smelt like blood."

"Why do you have it then?"

"I thought that she could use it in one of her designs so I decided to wash it for her. But, I was too late."

"Were you and Hinata close?"

"She was like the little sister I never had but now I would do anything that could help you with finding her killer."

"Ok, so has anything like this happened before?" Makoto thought about it again until his eyes widened.

"Actually, yes, another worker that was on her way to be a designer went missing too and was found dead in the exact same manner Hinata was. Her name was Mallorie I think, a foreigner."

"Where is her office?" Makoto pointed down the halls.

"End of the hall, last door on the right." Shinji nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I just hope you catch that bastard in time." Makoto said before he went back into his office. Shinji arrived and sees another piece of cloth and smelt it. It had the scent of blood. Soon a female worker notices him.

"Excuse me, but you're the detective, right?" Shinji nodded.

"About time someone does something about these disappearances."

"There were more than two?" The woman nodded.

"Yeah basically anyone who was on their way to be a designer and the red cloth was the only clue that anyone could find." Shinji looked at it and placed it in his pocket.

"You sound like you know a lot about this…Ms-?"

"Just call me Nanako. I'm one of the managers here."

"Ok, Nanako, how long have you worked here?"

"Five years and still running."

"How many disappearances were there other than Mallorie or Hinata?"

"About five including them."

"Has anyone else received the cloth?"

"Actually, a couple of hours ago, Haruka just got it." Shinji's eyes widened.

"Where is her office?"

"Next to Hinata's." Shinji goes there and sees Haruka holding the red cloth with deep worry.

"Detective, I'm scared. I had some designs but I didn't show them yet. Heck, they just told me that they would do a showcase soon." Haruka said.

"Hey, it'll be alright, where did you find this?"

"In my desk." Shinji nodded as he listened.

"So the killer must have full access to all the offices and leaves this red cloth which smelled like blood." Shinji soon got out his STAG phone and called Rei.

* * *

(In the mall)

Rei has been to four stores now and is almost on the brink of insanity as the others were getting her ears pierced so she could try jewelry. Her STAG phone soon rang and she sighed in relief as she snuck out of the store while Misato and Asuka weren't looking.

"Shinji, thank goodness it's you."

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"At first I've been really curious about a person's feminine side but…it's just too much right now." She heard a laugh from the phone.

"_I've always said your curiosity will bite you one day. Anyways, we're on a case and I have some keywords for you to use."_ Rei soon moved to the bathroom. She locked it and went in while the phone was on speaker.

"Keyword?"

"_Keyword: Windscale." _Rei soon sees at least five more bookshelves.

"_Keyword: red bloody cloth." _Rei soon sees two bookshelves left.

"_Keyword: Murder." _Rei soon sees one bookshelf left.

"_Keyword: Manager." _Rei soon sees a few books leaving but the majority of the books were still there. She got out of the GaiaLibrary and got back on her phone.

"Shinji, there's still quite a lot of books left. I need more keywords then that." Shinji sighed.

"_Okay, I'll let you know of anything I find." _The two of them hung up but soon Asuka barged inside and dragged Rei by the hood as she was trying to resist.

* * *

(At Windscale)

Shinji got off and looked at Haruka while she was still worried.

"Look if the killer is going after you then I guess I should keep a close eye on you, alright?" Haruka nodded as she presumed her work. Shinji was looking around the offices for anything weird and was taking pictures on the Bat Shot.

Soon Haruka went out for her lunch break and Shinji was discreetly following them. As Haruka was walking down the alley way a bunch of clothes appeared and grabbed her. Shinji takes out his STAG phone which soon transformed and started slashing at the cloth tentacles. Haruka ran and the figure came out. It was big looked like it was made of various scraps of cloth sown together and its cloth tentacles ready. Shinji knew that this was a Dopant.

"**So you're that detective and well good job you just found me. But, your victory is short lived and she will soon join the others."**

"It's longer than yours." Shinji said as he got his Driver on.

* * *

Rei was trying to hide from the others and noticed her Driver on her waist. She got to a safe place in a changing booth nearby and got her Memory out.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!"

And as usual she passes out after sending her Memory away.

* * *

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!"

Soon the Cyclone Memory appeared after a few seconds and Shinji jammed it in along with the Joker Memory. He pushed the two slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

W appeared again, he flickered his left hand and pointed at the Fashion Dopant.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

"**Count this!" **The Fashion Dopant soon sent a tentacle at him. W was wrapped around it before being thrown back.

"Shinji, most cloth cannot stand fire and we have to stay out of range for this." Rei said from her side.

"Ok, let's do it." W removed his Memories and replaced it with two new ones.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!" **

W grabbed his Trigger Magnum out and fired which his gun was sending fireballs. The Fashion Dopant tried to block it with trash cans nearby. It soon transformed into a huge ball of clothing and charged at W. W attempted to duck but failed and the ball hit him. He was rammed into a building and he kicked it off him. W presumed firing until the Fashion Dopant looked and saw laundry hanging. Its' tentacles grabbed them and when the clothes were placed on him the clothes were being mended onto its skin and now looked good as new.

"It appears that this Dopant uses clothing to repair itself." Rei concluded but the Fashion Dopant soon wrapped himself around W but was taken back when he felt more scorched. The Fashion Dopant soon transformed and got away.

"Damn it." W said as he transformed back into Shinji. Shinji soon went back to the building and sees Haruka waiting for him.

* * *

Rei wakes up on a chair with Misato and Asuka in front of them and a guy ready to get her ears pierced.

"_You got to be kidding me."_

* * *

Shinji was trying to calm Haruka down.

"It's going to be alright, Haruka, look you're still alive so please calm down." Haruka breathed until she was fully calm. "Ok, since his attack failed, he's going to be sneakier but he won't try it for a long time."

"Ok, I'm calm. So what are we going to do?"

"For now, just do what you always do and I'll keep a close watch." Shinji said. He soon decided to check the basement for any clues. He looked around and saw boxes of clothing that never made it to the shelves. He was looking through until he saw a red cloth ripped. He took out the pieces he had and saw that they were a correct match so he's on the right track.

He soon keeps looking until he sees a sketchbook on the ground. Shinji flips through it as he sees horrible designs marked by a big X. He continues his trail until he sees a door. He opens it until he sees several pictures of the victims marked with an X and Haruka's had a huge circle.

"Ok, now this is huge load of keywords. I better call Rei."

* * *

Rei was rubbing ears from the pain of it being pierced and as she walking with Misato and Asuka, her phone was ringing. Rei answered it.

"Shinji?"

"_Yeah, I found some new keywords for us to use. By the way, are you okay? You sound like you're in pain."_

"I don't want to talk about it. Ok, let me get to a safe place first." Rei soon found an empty hallway and proceeded into the GaiaLibrary with phone close to her ear.

"_Ok, try the keywords that we used." _Rei soon got into the position that she checked out not too long ago. _"Now try; Fashion Dopant."_

Rei soon was faced with ten books left.

"Anything else?"

"_Keyword: Revenge." _Rei placed it in and soon only one book was facing her.

"I got it." The book was red and had the title "Tear". She soon started reading it. "Shinji, it appears that our culprit is killing these designers out of jealousy and resorted to a GaiaMemory for revenge."

"_Ok so who is it?"_

"A manager by the name of Nanako Kiriha."

"_Alright, now to bust this girl but expect me to get the DoubleDriver ready."_

"Ok." Rei soon got out of the GaiaLibrary and resumed her walk with Misato and Asuka. Just as they were walking they notice an event going on. It was a fashion showcase and Rei's eyes widened when she sees Nanko based on the book's description.

* * *

Shinji went upstairs to find Nanako but she wasn't in her office. He soon sees Makoto.

"Makoto, where's Nanako?"

"She said she would be overseeing a fashion show case with Haruka at the mall. She said that they would be back later." Shinji soon rushed out and got on his bike. He soon sees traffic and decided to make a shortcut through the alleyways. He soon got to the mall and rushes out. He gets in and tries to find where they would be. Until he sees a catwalk and the other girls, he looks at Rei.

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" Misato asked.

"I'm on a case and…" Shinji then noticed something on Rei. "Rei, did you get ear piercings?" Rei blushed a little and faces the other way.

"I do not want to talk about the experience. But isn't there something we should do?"

"Right, where is Nanako?" They soon see Nanako talking with Haruka and about Haruka's promotion. Shinji and Rei soon rushed at them.

"Detective, what going?" Haruka asked.

"Saving you, Nanako you're under arrest." Nanako then started to laugh.

"So it took you this long? Bravo, I underestimated you, detective."

"But why?" Haruka asked.

"I was put up for that promotion a long time until they rejected me and I decided that no one should get that job." Nanako explained.

"Either way, it's no use, we have you." Rei said but Nanako soon got her Memory out.

"**FASHION!" **

Nanako inserted it in and soon transformed into the Fashion Dopant. Everyone ran except Misato and Asuka, who got Haruka to safety. Shinji placed his DoubleDriver on while Rei's appeared on her two got their respective Memories out and pressed on them.

"**HEAT!"**

"**TRIGGER!"**

"Henshin!"

Rei placed hers in which soon vanished and went to Shinji. Shinji pressed both Memories in and pushed the slots away.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Misato catches Rei and drags her somewhere safe. Shinji soon turned into W once more. W flickered his left hand and pointed at the Fashion Dopant. And, once more, said his catchphrase in Rei's and Shinji's voice.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero."

The Fashion Dopant charged while dodging W's shots. The Fashion Dopant soon started attacking with her clothing whips. W soon rolled out of the way and continued to shoot at her until she grabbed various objects and threw them at W. W shot them but the Fashion Dopant soon tackled him into food court.

The Fashion Dopant soon used her tentacles to grab a huge load of clothes from all over the stores and absorbed them making her bigger and somewhat more intimidating. W's eye soon started to blink.

"I actually had enough with clothes for today, Shinji. Let's finish this quick."

"Agreed." W soon got up and started firing again. The Fashion Dopant started to feel the pain lifting a stand and throwing it at W. W ducked and start shooting again but soon W sees the fountain and jumps over it. As the Fashion Dopant was following him she stepped n the water which caused her to shrink a little. This catches W's attention especially Rei's side.

"The clothes can't handle water, we just need to spray more on her until she's weakened enough for a Memory Break." Rei observed.

"Ok, aibou, let's do it." Shinji said as W charged again. He was soon drawing her attention and behind him was a water fountain. The Fashion Dopant turned her arm to a sword and slashed. W dodged at the last second and when the Fashion Dopant slashed the water fountain off, it started spraying water all over her. W notices her getting smaller and smaller until she went back to her normal size.

"Let's dry her off. Shall we, Shinji?"

"Always, time to close this case the hard-boiled style." W soon took his Trigger Memory out and placed it in his gun and closed it.

"**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**TRIGGER EXPLOSION!****" **W aimed his gun with both hands and fired only this time the Trigger Magnum unleashed a full burst of fire on the Fashion Dopant. When it was done there was only an unconscious Nanako and a broken GaiaMemory.

"Case closed."

* * *

(At the Agency)

"_Haruka has now become full-fledged fashion designer. She said that she would also put the victims' designs up as a way to remember them. She even sent us tickets to her next showcase. I would go but Rei is…"_

Shinji soon hears Rei trying to resist in the basement while Misato and Asuka were placing new clothes on her. Asuka and Misato soon came out.

"Are you ready?"

"The suspense is killing me." Rei soon stepped out in purple dress, purple stockings, high heel shoes, and ear rings. Shinji blushed a little and faces the other way.

"Well?" Misato asked.

"I don't have any words to describe this feeling right now." Shinji stated.

"Ok, there's his reaction, now I'm going to change back." Rei said as she soon went back to the garage but Misato and Asuka joined her.

"Actually we have other things for you to try. Consider it payback for that incident." Rei's eyes widened.

"You remember?"

"Only a few bits but yes, now about your hair." Asuka began as Misato closed the door. Rei soon tried to resist while Shinji, upstairs, could only guess what they're doing.

"Well, that was interesting." Shinji said before getting his SDAT player out and listening to some music.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? So just leave your reviews, comments, or concerns in the reviews or messages and I'll come up with the best response that I can get. Alright that's all, goodnight.**

**Next time: Episode 7: W vs. Ramiel**


	9. Episode 7: W vs Ramiel

**AN: Here is my latest chapter for Neon Genesis: W! In celebration for 4****th**** of July I thought it would be a good idea for my first story. So now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

* * *

Episode 7: W vs Ramiel

Shinji's been helping Rei forget about the whole 'feminine side' incident even though he tried so hard not to look at the photos that Misato and Asuka took but he did. Shinji was trying really hard not to blush or laugh.

Shinji was wearing a white striped shirt, black tie, black vest, black fedora, and black pants and shoes.

"They don't look that bad." Rei looked at him.

She was wearing a sleeveless yellow hood, a black striped shirt, black tights, and white boots.

"That's because you weren't the one wearing them." Rei stated. Shinji could tell that this whole experience has really gotten Rei's mood down.

"Alright, aibou, how about we go out for lunch?" Shinji asked. "It could help you feel at least a little better." Rei stared at him before nodding.

"Alright, I'm hungry anyways."

Soon, they were outside eating.

"Well, aibou, isn't this relaxing?" Shinji asked as he ate his burger. Rei looks at him with a slight smile.

"Actually, it kind of is. I feel a little better already." Rei answered before eating her salad. Shinji smiled.

"Yup, just us, some food, fresh air, no work, and-." Before he could finish the two see a giant floating blue crystal octahedron attacking the city.

"The fifth Angel, Ramiel."

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme by Aya Kamiki and TAKUYA)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji.**

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it.**

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing the famous pose.**

* * *

"So much for relaxation." Rei stated as everyone was running toward the shelters.

"Yeah, c'mon we have to help." Rei nodded and Shinji got on his phone and soon the RevolGarry appeared when everyone was gone. They got in but inside they see could see the street opening meaning that Unit 2 will be deployed since Asuka just told them about the repairs. "Looks like Asuka is being sent in. Rei, we need to do a lookup on Ramiel." Rei nodded and closed her eyes.

She already knew which keywords to use so it didn't take that long to find the book. Rei found it and started reading before she went out of the GaiaLibrary with the new information on Ramiel.

"Well, aibou, did you find it?" Rei nodded but before she could answer they see Ramiel firing a huge laser at Unit 2's chest before bring it down.

"Yeah, Ramiel has a dangerous beam attack that can last for a long time. Ramiel can fire with extreme accuracy and could detect any threat even before it's coming from underground. It's basically a flying fortress." Rei pointed out.

"Ouch, and Unit 2 was just reactivated. I just hope that Asuka is alright. Should we take a shot at it?" Rei shook her head.

"It's AT field is one of the strongest among the Angels, without the Eva, we might as well be throwing rocks at it. Like I said this Angel is practically a giant flying fortress." Rei explained.

"So basically we're sitting ducks?" Rei nodded.

"Yes, only with the Eva, we can beat this thing. But, I doubt that NERV will fall for our 'borrowing' methods."

"Great. I just hope the NERV will open towards W's help out of their own free will. And you know, neither me nor you could approach them." Shinji said before taking the RevolGarry to a safe place.

"Unless…" Rei started.

Shinji knew that he isn't going to like this idea.

* * *

"Check the gate and the status of both Unit 2 and the Second Child!" Misato ordered while Ryubee looked at Gendo.

"It appears that Ramiel is more dangerous than we thought. We should have collected more data instead of launching an Eva." Ryubee said.

"A minor setback, we will defeat the Angel before the day is out." Gendo said but Ryubee shook his head.

"And how? The Angel has a strong AT field reading and it nearly destroyed Unit 2 before it took its first step." Gendo looked at him with a somewhat annoyed face.

"What would you suggest?" he asked.

"As much as I hate to admit this but we need enlist Kamen Rider W's assistance for this." This honestly caught Gendo's surprise.

"Are you crazy?" Ryubee smiled.

"Why not? You saw how powerful W was in Unit 1 and so far, we don't know if he holds a grudge against you. Plus Ramiel has started to drill towards this base and we need all the help we can get." Gendo stood there and thought about it.

"Even so, I don't see him walking in front of our door and-." Just then one of the technicians came to him.

"Sir, we have Kamen Rider W on sight."

"Where?"

"On our front door." Gendo was surprised and Ryubee smiled.

Outside, W was literally waiting for the door to open.

"I'm telling you, Rei, this is not going to work. I'd rather steal the Eva, not play nice just to get it." Shinji stated from his side. Soon W's right eye started blinking.

"Don't worry Shinji, this is only temporary. I don't like this either but we don't we have much of a choice right here." Rei stated. W sighed. Shinji couldn't believe he was actually going with this.

* * *

"_You want me to WHAT!?"_

"_Shinji, I know you're not going to like this idea but we have to make a deal with NERV to allow us to pilot Unit 1."_

"_I'd rather face Ramiel as W than face that dirty bastard."_

"_Don't worry, you won't face him as Shinji Ikari." Shinji seemed confused at this until Rei brought out her Cyclone Memory and pressed on it._

"_**CYCLONE!"**_

_Shinji then seemed to understand what his partner is saying._

"_So we're going to make the deal as W so we get to pilot Unit 1 without the hard work and keep our identities a secret?"_

"_That's basically it."_

"_I don't know, Rei."_

"_Shinji, what other choice do we have?" Shinji thought about it before getting the DoubleDriver out and on his waist. _

"_The things I do for you, Rei." Shinji muttered and pulled out his Joker Memory and pressed on it._

"_**JOKER!"**_

_Rei smiled as her Driver appeared._

* * *

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it. Also, Rei, don't talk. Gendo could recognize your voice along with any other key personnel." Rei made W nodded meaning that she gets it. Just then the door opened revealing Misato.

"W? I've been instructed to lead you down to Commander Ikari." W nodded before getting in. When they got in the elevator Misato whispered to him.

"Are you two insane!? Coming here like this is a bad call."

"It was her idea, not mine besides we can't steal Unit 1 all the time." Misato nodded seeing that neither Shinji nor Rei have any other choice.

"By the way, is she-?" W nodded.

"How is Asuka by the way?"

"In the hospital room but she's still unconscious. Unit 2 also took heavy damage but it won't take long to fix, Unit 1 is on standby, Unit 0 is in storage because we don't have a…proper pilot for it." W nodded before the door opened. Everyone gasped at the site of W and tried to ignore him but just couldn't because of his reputation especially with Unit 1.

"Follow me." Misato instructed and W did so. On the monitors nearby W could see Ramiel drilling while it was transforming into various shapes to hold off any incoming attack. W soon presumed following Misato until Misato stopped him at the front doors of Gendo's office. "The Commander is waiting for you." Just as Misato was about to leave she whispered so quiet that only W could hear it.

"Be careful." W nodded before opening the door. He sees Gendo and W was resisting all urges to punch him.

"Kamen Rider W? I am Commander Gendo Ikari and we welcome you to NERV." Gendo placed his arm out while W just stared at it.

"_We need all the help we can get." _Rei stated from the back of W's mind before making W shake Gendo's hand.

"Thank you. Now straight to the point, the Angel is planning to drill right to the base and since you are a vigilante, I presume you wish the Angel to be gone, correct?" W nodded.

"I…wish to be a temporary pilot for Unit 1 until the Angel is gone." W explained.

"Very Well, we're still working on a plan so stay here until it's done."

"But I do have a certain set of conditions while I'm here."

"Such as?"

"First, I don't want anyone to examine my belongings or questions how I got them. Second, no monitoring me while I'm here. Third, I want the Eva on standby for me whenever an Angel appears. Finally, don't even think of registering me as a member of NERV so I don't need a synch examination on me." W said.

"What makes you think that I'll agree to those conditions?" Gendo asked.

"I'm the only who can properly fight an Angel even without an Eva. But I'll do better with Unit 1 and isn't it your top priority to exterminate the Angels?" Gendo sighed out of frustration knowing that W is right.

"Very well, I'll agree to those conditions." W nodded before walking out of the office.

"Asshole." W muttered.

"_At least we could use the Eva without much trouble. Anyways, we have to stay here until they come up with a plan so let's do our best not to draw too much attention." _Rei stated in W's mind. Shinji nodded before exploring the place. W first decided to visit Asuka's room since the shot looked liked it pierced through Unit 2's chest.

W went to medical room and it wasn't hard to get into Asuka's room. So far Asuka was unconscious but her injuries weren't that bad. At least she didn't have an eye patch like before. They soon see her waking up and was surprised by W's appearance..

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuka asked. W looked around and made sure no one was listening.

"We had to make a deal so we could pilot Unit 1. We just couldn't steal it forever." W explained. "Anyways, NERV is working on a plan to kill Ramiel so we have to stay here until that plan is good to go." Asuka nodded.

"What you guys going to do in the meantime?"

"Explore, make sure no one looks at us funny, etc. Now get some rest we have a hell of a night soon." W said but before he left.

"Is Wonder Girl-?" W looked back but Rei spoke in a tiny voice.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Never mind." W nodded before leaving. And that's when W decided to spend the whole day at NERV base. He was also watching NERV's attempts on at least distracting Ramiel but nothing didn't work. They tried missiles, the air force, and even an inflatable Unit 1 which W tried so hard not to laugh at.

W was wondering around while avoiding others who just asked him several questions especially Ritsuko. Inside W, both Shinji and Rei, felt déjà vu from all the questions that were being thrown at him.

"How long have you've been W?" Ristuko asked.

"A long time."

"How are your GaiaMemories different than others?" The fact that Ritsuko knows about the GaiaMemories was not comforting.

"Next question."

"How did you obtain a hover bike?"

"An old friend. That's all I'm saying."

"Alright, how about…" After an hour W walks out of the lab feeling tired due to the amount of questions that she had. How could one woman have so many questions? He then decided to look around a little bit more.

W went in the Eva pens to find three inactive Evas. He sees Unit 2 being repaired since it took a huge blast from Ramiel. Soon he moved to Unit 1 which was just standing there, W couldn't shake the feeling that Unit 1 was 'watching' him but decided to ignore it. W soon sees Unit 0 and looks at it.

"_My Eva…" _Rei stated in the back of W's mind.

"_Since this thing could only be used by you…is it possible that this Eva could be related to your past?"_

"_I don't know and we can't pilot it otherwise NERV will be very suspicious of us. It's not worth the risk. I'll try to learn more about my past another time."_

"_Alright, aibou. Just let me know on how I could help."_

"Interesting, isn't it?" W looked behind and sees Ritsuko. "One of humanity's accomplishments; the Evangelion."

"What's this one? I've never seen this Eva before." W didn't see it before but he knows about it just not that much.

"Evangelion Unit 0, one of our early models, while it is operational we don't have the proper pilot for this."

"Why?"

"She went missing two years ago. We can't confirm that she is dead so we can't get a replacement."

"_Good to know that I'm still needed and that they care about me." _Rei sarcastically said in W's mind.

"Did you know her?" W asked.

"Not on a personal level but yes."

"What was she like?"

"Really a blank slate and was only open towards the Commander." She explained.

"_Great, a dead end."_

"I see, thank you for the information." Ristuko nodded before leaving.

"_So you were still the way I met you for a long time."_

"_Yeah, I know. I remembered being here and being with her. I'd hoped that she knew more about me but just another dead end."_

"_Relax Rei, I'll help you remember, I promise. Besides, something about what she said was little off." _Inside W's mind Rei was smiling. W soon left the Eva Pens and wandered to the next room.

W seemed to have wondered into some sort of break room. Makoto, Maya, and Shigeru were all staring at W. W seemed to have notice this and looked at them.

"Uh, hi." W said. Makoto soon came up and examined him.

"Sugoi! A real super hero!" Makoto said as he further examined W.

"And an impressive pilot with no training." Maya further observed. Shigeru just ignored them and resumed drinking his coffee.

"You know, I'm still here, right?" W said causing Makoto to stop.

"Sorry, it's just that, wow. I've never seen a super hero up close."

"No problem. So what do you guys do here?" W asked.

"Basically we're just technicians and we keep monitor of the Eva in the Command Center." Maya explained.

"I see."

"We also saw your rating in the Eva Unit 1."

"How high was it?" W asked.

"Really high, enough to know that shouldn't be possible." Maya answered.

"Well, I guess it is especially for a hardboiled guy like me." W said. Rei just sighed in the back of his mind.

"Hardboiled?"

"_Please, you're only half-boiled, aibou."_

"I am hardboiled!" W exclaimed out loud. This made the others give him a weird look.

"Sorry?" W then looked at them and was embarrassed.

"It's nothing. Anyways, I'll be on my way." W soon left the room.

"_Nice going, aibou." _Rei teasingly said.

"_Urusai!"_

W soon went into the Command Room and looked around. No one was there except Misato. Misato noticed him.

"How are you two enjoying the tour?" She asked.

"It's been…something." Shinji answered from his side.

"This entire day was…fascinating. I also hoped for some information but…it was a disappointment." Rei stated from her side.

"Information? On NERV?" W shook his head. W looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"It's a long story but my aibou here doesn't really remember much on her past." Misato seemed shocked.

"I only remember working with NERV but nothing past that." Rei explained.

"I could look into that, if you want." Misato offered. W shook his head and his eye blinked.

"I appreciate the offer but I'd rather do it myself along with Shinji." Rei answered. Misato nodded her head. Just then the speaker went online.

"Major Katsuragi, please report to the meeting room." Misato sighed.

"I guess we have a plan now. You two better check on Asuka now." W nodded as Misato left.

"What kind of plan do you think they have?"

"Most likely one that will include two Eva Units." Rei stated before W left the room. W soon went into Asuka's room and sees Asuka walking out.

"They're discussing a plan now." W said. Asuka nodded.

"What do you guys think of NERV HQ?"

"It's been…a long day. We could tell you that." W answered before the two are called down.

* * *

(Later outside)

Despite W's high rating, Asuka was given the position of firing a Type-12 mortar. She has to stay in cover to get a perfect shot while W distracts Ramiel since W could get an Angel's attention pretty easily even without an Eva. The two were in the mountains one tops of their Evas before the operation can actually begin.

"So why would you two make a deal with NERV if neither of you trust them?" Asuka asked.

"Well, it is true neither me nor Rei like them but…anything to make sure that no more tears are made in this city." W explained.

"Besides, I doubt that we wouldn't last long against Ramiel without the Eva." Rei further explained. "It's time. See you on the other side, Asuka." Rei stated as W stood up. Asuka nodded before getting in her plug.

A few minutes later W was in position in the already transformed Unit 1. W was facing Ramiel now.

"Saa, now for the fun part. Ikuze, Rei."

"Hai, Shinji. How thrilling."

W soon pulled out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and brought two new ones.

"**LUNA!"**

"**TRIGGER!"**

He placed them in and moved the two slots aside.

"**LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

As W transformed so did the Eva. After it transformed a huge version of the Trigger Magnum appeared on its chest. It grabbed it and pointed it free hand at Ramiel.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

W soon proceeded to shoot at Ramiel. The shots were all coming from separate directions but they all hit Ramiel regardless. Ramiel soon transformed into its Cannon form and fired. W rolled out of the way and used some of the buildings as cover and he continued shooting at Ramiel.

The shots were doing somewhat damage since Ramiel's AT field was one of the strongest among the Angels. They were slowly powering the field down but the word 'slowly' was the keyword. W couldn't keep this up forever and hoped that Asuka could make this shot count.

Soon they see a particle beam shot heading for Ramiel and at the same time Ramiel fired its own. The two beams converged before each one moved. The beam that was heading for Ramiel did hit it but not in the right spot. The shot heading for Unit 2 missed entirely. They could hear Ramiel 'screaming' before transforming again. This time it transformed into its Pentagram form and was charging its cannon.

"Well…this can't be good." Was all W could say before Ramiel fired. The shot was so powerful that the shot took out the whole mountainside. Luckily, the shot barely missed Unit 2.

"She's lucky, a shot like that had a ninety nine percent chance of killing her." Rei observed from her side of W.

"Better to have a chance than none." Just then W observed something wrong with Ramiel's AT field. The shield looked like it has been glitched; going on and off.

"The shot must've weakened the barrier!" Rei concluded.

"So we could take this guy out with a Memory Break?"

"We can but we will also need a shot from Unit 2 so…"

"We have to buy her time. Alright, let's do it." W soon shot at Ramiel on again. Ramiel fired but they were only minor shots because it used up so much energy in its last one. Meanwhile Unit 2 was aiming but had to wait for the rifle to charge up. W was trying to buy as much time as Asuka needed but this job wasn't as easy as it sounded.

At least the shots were doing more damage this time than before the first shot. Asuka's rifle was nearly charged and was now aiming. Meanwhile W resumed taking cover behind buildings while firing at Ramiel.

"How much longer?" Shinji asked from his side.

"Most likely around four to five more minutes." W then nodded his head and proceeded firing.

"Asuka, are you ready to fire again?"

"_Yeah, I am."_

"Good because we have an idea but we need to fire at the same time."

"_What?"_

"Just trust us on this."

"_Alright, I just hope this idea of you two works." _W soon got his own Trigger Magnum and placed the Trigger Memory in and closed the Magnum. Unit 1 was doing the same thing but without the Trigger Memory.

"**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Unit 1 pointed the Trigger Magnum with both hands and at the same time Unit 2 was about to pull its trigger.

"**TRIGGER FULL BURST!"**

W announced before he and Asuka fired. W fired multiple charged homing shots while Asuka fired her beam again. Ramiel couldn't block either of them and had to take them. Unfortunately after the shots Ramiel transformed into a crystal before dying.

"Well our work here is done." W said before the HardTurbuler appeared, he ejected from the entry plug before getting on it and flying away.

* * *

At NERV base, everyone was relieved that the Angel was finally dead.

"So it appears that W did his job." Ryubee said.

"Where were you?" Gendo asked.

"I have a daughter to check on." Ryubee explained. "So is W our ally." Gendo shook his head.

"Something tells me that W doesn't fully trust us and that he's onto us."

"Don't worry, I have several plans to deal with him along with others." Ryubee reassured.

* * *

(The next morning at the Double Detective Agency)

Shinji was typing.

"_Can't believe that Rei's crazy idea worked. At least we could use the Eva without getting into too much trouble. Also, sometimes I know that I promised Rei to help her find out about her past and I'll make sure to be with her on every step. I just hope that neither NERV nor SEELE catches us."_

Just then Shinji hears a couple of noises from the garage and decided to investigate. He soon sees Rei cooking.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked.

"I've recently found a recipe for ramen noodles in the GaiaLibrary."

"Ramen requires meat and you don't eat meat, remember?"

"Which is why you'll be the one tasting this." Rei said as she got a spoon of it and quickly placed it in Shinji's mouth. "How is it?" Shinji soon opened his mouth and quickly began to run around looking for water.

"Need water!" Shinji screamed before running out.

"I guess I added too much hot sauce." Rei said before going back to the drawing board.

* * *

**AN: Here's the latest episode. It wasn't really eventful considering the fight in the anime wasn't that eventful either. Anyways, please favorite this along with leaving comments or questions in the reviews or private messages. Alright I'm don't, goodnight.**

**Next time: Episode 8: A Heated Cookout! **


	10. Episode 8: A Heated Cookout

**AN: Hey, guys, with school just around the corner I've figured it's time to release my latest chapter of Neon Genesis: W to out in a bang with. I hope you all enjoy it especially with my Wizard just around corner. Also this is my first tenth chapter in a story! So hooray! Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Evangelion.

* * *

Episode 8: A Heated Cookout

Shinji was watching Ramiel's remains being cleaned up from the window in his office while Rei was downstairs doing what she normally does best. Shinji was wearing a black vest, red shirt, jeans, and black shoes along with a black fedora. Rei was wearing a light blue sleeveless hoodie, a black and white striped shirt, black tights, and white boots. In the GaiaLibrary she was searching up famous chefs and recipes.

Rei didn't know how to cook that good in fact the ramen she made was kind of proof. It's always been Shinji who was cooking for them the past couple of years. Also her curiosity was well planted into this category. After a few minutes she got out and went upstairs after hearing her stomach rumbling.

"Hey, aibou, when's our lunch here?" Shinji looked at his watch.

"Soon, Rei. I'm really hungry."

"Same here." Asuka said. It was Saturday and Misato had to go to a meeting that will take all day and Asuka got really bored spending the day at the place so she decided to spend the day with the two detectives.

"Finally!" Shinji said before he opened the door. He sees Mr. Hibachi, a local food cart owner.

"Shinji, you have to help me!"

"What?"

"My cart…it's been ruined. A monster attacked it!"

"Does that mean no lunch!?" Asuka asked.

"That is obviously out of the question!" The three then had a need for revenge against the one who ruined their lunch.

"Don't worry, I'll find whoever did this. No matter what!" Shinji said with determination before all three heard their stomachs growling.

* * *

**(Play WBX Xtreme by Aya Kamiki and TAKUYA)**

**[Start of the song] Kamen Rider W watches over the city on the top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Shinji and Rei on top of it. Scene changed with Shinji putting on one of his hat and Rei putting her book away.**

**[W-B-X Crime and the City]**

**[Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku] Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

**[Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City] Scene shift to the figure talking to Shinji.**

**[Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze] Scene changes to Shinji going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

**[Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou] Shinji accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Asuka and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Shinji and Asuka are exploring a dark place while Rei is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLibrary.**

**[Hittori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)] Rei finds the book she needs while Shinji and Asuka are caught and Rei starts reading it.**

**[Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (Double Boiled Extreme!)] Scene changes to the six halves of W then Rei and Asuka teasing Shinji and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Shinji getting out his Joker memory and Rei getting out her Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

**[W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul (Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni] The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Shinji and Rei being told about the case and the next in which the two are trying to avoid NERV.**

**[W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki] Scene shows various forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

**[Kiseki Okoru (So we can make it!) W wo sagase!] W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind and behind that is Eva-01 with the same color as W.**

**As song ends Shinji and Rei stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing the famous pose.**

* * *

Shinji and Asuka were at the Fuumen Cart and investigating the damage done to it. Whoever it was the damage was really brutal.

"Aw man, I'm ruined." Mr. Hibachi said. Shinji was taking pictures with the Bat Shot while Asuka was looking over the wreckage.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? It gets pretty dangerous." Shinji said.

"And being with Wonder Girl doesn't get boring? All she does is go into that library of hers at least with you it doesn't get boring." Asuka explained.

"You got a point right there." Shinji said as he put his camera away. "I will avenge you, Fuumen Cart." Just then Asuka hit him with his slipper.

"Don't say that it like its dead, baka!" Asuka said.

"But look at it." Shinji pointed out. He soon went over to Mr. Hibachi. "Ok, so tell us, how did this happen?"

"I don't really know. I just came here to open up shop but when I got to my cart…well you can guess what happens next."

"I see."

"If it means anything this isn't the first time a local food place got trashed around here."

"Huh?"

"Recently there have been a number of restaurants and food carts being trashed."

"Well that kinda makes things easier if there are multiple food service places being destroyed then we can easily point out a place where the culprit is." Shinji said. But then Mr. Hibachi approached him.

"Thing is, Shinji, is that us food owners have an active community amongst ourselves. We're all good friends so we can't possibly imagine any of us doing this." Mr. Hibachi explained.

"There has to be something." Asuka said. Mr. Hibachi seemed to be thinking until he thought of something.

"Every week we would always have this cook off to see who would be the best cook but that was just for fun."

"So when is the latest one?"

"Actually it was couple of nights ago and I won."

"What about last week?" Shinji asked.

"Asuno won and his place got destroyed the next day. I think it just got repaired the last I heard."

"Where is it?"

"Just down the street, you can't miss it." Shinji and Asuka went there. They went to the Chow Shack.

"Welcome to the Chow Shack, can we get you a table." The two were about to say no but quickly changed their minds as they heard their stomachs growling. While eating Asuka decided to start a conversation.

"So...are you now considered allies of NERV?"

"Yeah, I don't like it but it's the only way me and Rei could access the Eva."

"I still don't get why you or Wonder Girl hate NERV. We do some good."

"Why do you support NERV?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Ok, then means the same for me and Rei." Just then the check came in and after paying Shinji went to the front desk. He ordered some food to go for Rei and requested to speak with Mr. Asuno. They were led to his office. Shinji showed his ID and badge.

"Mr. Asuno, I'm Shinji, I've been hired to look into the recent destruction of food stands and restaurants." Mr. Asuno immediately got what he was saying.

"It's about time that someone does something about this. I've heard what happened to the Fuumen Cart, it's really bad."

"So was this often?"

"As far as I can tell, all the victims were participants in the cook off." This slightly surprised Shinji.

"Not just the winners?"

"No, sometimes it's the one who loses that gets his place trashed."

"Are these cook offs public?" Mr. Asuno nodded.

"Anyone could watch them. We usually hold it at night in Tomoko's Grill and Show."

"When's the next one being held?"

"We usually hold these a couple of times during the week. So in two days, I think." Shinji nodded.

"Alright thank you, Mr. Asuno. We'll keep looking into this."

"Good, whoever did this, needs to face up for his crime." Shinji and Asuka left and while walking Asuka decided to break the silence again.

"Alright, I have a question."

"Okay."

"Do you have feelings for Wonder Girl?" Shinji blushed.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"So you do!?"

"Well, I respect her as my partner and she's also my best friend."

"But do you want to be…more than that with her?" Shinji thought about it while the two did know each for a couple of years and been through a lot together so it is possible that he might've developed feelings for her but he didn't want to say anything until he knows that the feeling is mutual.

"She's my partner and friend that's it."

"That's just what Wonder Girl said but like her I could definitely tell you're hiding your feelings."

"Whatever." Shinji said. Shinji got on his phone and called Rei.

"_Hello?"_

"Rei, I have some keywords for you to use along with a plan to catch the culprit."

"_Shinji…I can't focus when I'm too hungry. I didn't even go into the GaiaLibrary after you and Asuka left."_

"Alright, alright, I'll come back with food." Shinji said, holding the bag of food he got for Rei. It was kind of hard to pick since she doesn't eat meat. "We should probably get this to Rei soon before she starves to death. I really got to buy some groceries later."

As they were walking they see people running away as if something terrified them. Shinji and Asuka looked to two monstrous figures. One looked like a knight but his armor was black, looked demonic, and had these red glowing eyes. The other had a black body with fire surrounding it.

"**You're that detective! Trust us when we say this but stay off this case!" **The Magma Dopant demanded.

"**Indeed if you know what's best then stay off this case. We won't warn you again." **The Knight Dopant said, agreeing with his partner.

"Asuka, get to a safe spot." Asuka nodded before Shinji gave her the food. Shinji got the Double Driver out and placed it on. "Anyways, guys, I don't think so. Ikuze, Rei."

* * *

(Double Detective Agency)

Rei was sitting down but her upper body was slumped on the table. She felt the Driver on her and got up.

"I'm really hungry, Shinji. But I guess I don't really have much of a choice." She said before getting out her Cyclone Memory.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!"

Rei placed the Memory in the Driver which soon went away causing her to fall into the chair but her upper body resumed being slumped on the table.

* * *

Shinji got his Joker Memory out.

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!"

A few seconds later the Cyclone Memory appeared. Shinji jammed it in and placed the Joker Memory in the remaining slot. He soon pushed the two slots away from each other.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

As the tune was playing Shinji transformed into W.

"**Kamen Rider!" **Both the Dopants remarked. W's right eye started blinking.

"Two Dopants? How interesting. I guess our battle today is going to be very different."

"Probably but the result is the same." Shinji said before W charged. W jumped and kicked the Knight Dopant causing him to stumble while he dodged the Magma Dopant's attempts to swat him away.

The Knight Dopant withdrew his sword and charged. W sees him and quickly moves away causing him to slash at his partner by accident.

"**Watch it!" **The Magma Dopant said.

"**It wasn't my fault."**

"Sounds like these two aren't the best partners." Rei remarked.

"Yeah, they aren't." W said before getting out the Metal Memory.

"**METAL!"**

W replaced the Joker Memory with the Metal Memory.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!"**

W changed and withdrew his staff before charging.

W hit the Knight Dopant away before sending multiple hits to the Magma Dopant. The Knight Dopant placed his sword away while he withdrew a bow and arrow. The Knight Dopant hit W causing him to stumble back. The Magma Dopant used this opportunity to punch W multiple times before kick him away.

W flew back before he rolled on the stairs. W got up and picked up his staff. As the two Dopants got close to him W stood up in a combat position.

"**For a Kamen Rider, I expected more than this." **The Magma Dopant said.

"Just watch." W said before he charged again. W blocked the Knight Dopant's sword while he kicked away the Magma Dopant. W then ran, pushing the Knight Dopant up against the wall. "So you two are the ones wrecking the food business around here!?" W demanded to know.

"**Maybe, anybody obtaining the balance will deal with us."**

"Perfect balance?" Rei wondered while the Magma Dopant went to them.

"**Shut up, idiot! We can't have him know what we're doing!" **The Magma Dopant screamed.

"**It's not like he's going to stop us."**

"You'd be surprised." W said. Before he disarmed the Knight Dopant and slashed at him with his staff. The Magma Dopant pulled W off of him in a headlock. The Knight Dopant then ran up to W before bashing him with his shield.

W, having enough, kicked the Knight Dopant away and flipping the Magma Dopant over.

"Alright, let's see if you guys can handle this." W said before placing the Metal Memory in his staff.

"**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**METAL TWISTER!" **W announced, from both sides, before charging his staff with an aura green wind. W charged but the Magma Dopant moved out of the way leaving the Knight Dopant as an open target. W sent multiple strikes at the Knight Dopant before sending one last powerful hit.

The Knight Dopant soon exploded leaving an unconscious worn out man and a broken GaiaMemory. The Magma Dopant appeared to be in shock.

"You're next." W said as he got his staff ready.

"**This isn't the end of this."** The Magma Dopant said before making a wall of fire between him and W. When it faded, he was gone.

"He got away." W said in frustration.

"Yes, but we did capture his accomplice." Rei pointed out making W look at the unconscious person.

"Yeah, I suppose that's something. Let's leave him for the police." W said before walking away.

* * *

(Later at Double Detective Agency)

Shinji and Asuka come back in to see a starved Rei slumped on the table.

"Rei, you're back in your body now you can get up." Shinji said.

"I know…but I'm too hungry to move."

"How long have you been like that?" Asuka asked,

"What time is it?"

"It's one o'clock."

"I've been like this ever since you two left."

"And you haven't even visited the GaiaLibrary?" Rei shook her head.

"It's not fair that you two get to eat without me." Rei stated. Shinji drops the bag in front of her causing her to quickly regain her composure.

"Never say I'm unfair." Shinji said before he and Asuka allowed Rei to eat. Rei instantly opened the bag and started eating. After a few minutes of allowing her to eat she went to the GaiaLibrary.

"Keyword?"

"Keyword: Cook off." Rei soon sees a few bookshelves disappearing but enough to last a few years.

"Keyword: Tokyo-3." More bookshelves disappeared leaving only a couple more left.

"Next?"

"Keyword: Magma Memory and Knight Memory."

With that placed in the results there were only a handful of books left.

"Shinji, I still have a lot of books here. Maybe one last keyword can do." Shinji thought about what to use until he remembered what the Knight Dopant said.

"Rei, try this. Keyword: Perfect Balance." Rei placed that in and soon enough only one book was in front of her. It was called Perfect Balance; she took it and started reading it. Soon she got out and started explaining.

"Perfect Balance, is a way of describing a food's taste and the manner in which the ingredients have been used. It is also one of the indicators that the judges of this cook off could use. In this cook off a judge can categorize a food by Perfect Balance, Balance, or Ruined."

"But Mr. Asuno said that the losers still had their places trashed."

"Let me explain; even if a person obtained Perfect Balance and another obtained Balance. The person with Balance can still win only if the judges can plead a strong case. This, you know, is an indicator of who the Dopants attack."

"We already got one but the other escaped."

"Perhaps maybe we should lure them out." Rei suggested.

"Yeah, we need to participate in this cook off but I can't." Shinji said. Asuka and Rei looked at him in slight surprise. "What? The Dopants saw me transform. If I go up then our culprit will just leave easily."

"Should I go?" Asuka asked.

"Nah, it'll be a Monday night so you'll probably be asleep. So…" Shinji and Asuka looked at Rei.

"Me? I don't think I can." Rei said.

"Rei, we need you on this besides I don't see Misato achieving Perfect Balance. Besides you're a good cook."

"Really?"

"Uhhhh…yeah." Truth be told, Rei was a not so good cook. She can cook simple things like Ramen but when it comes to more complicated stuff she's…the opposite of good. "Besides, we don't have much of a choice. The Dopant knows I can transform and we don't know anyone. Besides, you have your GaiaLibrary and I can give some advice. I could also be your food taste tester." Rei seemed to think on this.

"Alright, since we have until Monday to get ready I'll do it." Shinji looked at her with a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, aibou. But, we still have to get ready though." Rei nodded.

* * *

(Sunday)

Shinji was looking over old case files while Rei approaches him with Donburi. Shinji opened it up and the mixture didn't seem that bad. Shinji got the chopsticks and started eating it.

"Well, how is it?"

"Not bad actually. Show me what you used to make this." Rei led Shinji downstairs where there are several ingredients and kitchen utensils.

"I've simply used a recipe of Gyūdon." Shinji nodded his head.

"Ok, the beef wasn't off at all but though I didn't taste enough of the onion." Shinji said. "You should consider putting more onion in it along with soy sauce. Other than that I think you did a pretty good job."

"Really?" Shinji nodded again.

"Yeah, I kind of expected worse."

"Well at least you're honest. I am going to the GaiaLibrary to check on more recipes."

"Ok." When Rei went to the GaiaLibrary Shinji could hear his stomach growling before rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

(Monday)

Shinji was reading the paper that the Knight Dopant was Hideki Sato, a simple man though. No background information regarding food. So the Magma Dopant would be the real mastermind behind this and convinced Sato to help him. But unfortunately Sato was still worn out from the Knight Memory and an interrogation was out of the question.

Rei soon approached him a bowl of ramen and places it front of Shinji.

"Here, try this." Rei said. Shinji got up and filled a glass with water up to the brink of it.

"Alright, I'm ready." Rei chuckled.

"Don't worry, Shinji. It's nothing like that anymore."

"Well, I hope you're right, Rei." Shinji said as he started tasting it.

"How is it?"

"Well, I don't need that glass of water so-." Before Shinji could finish he passed out on the desk. Rei poked Shinji's head.

"Shinji? No wonder that book I found said that this recipe is for people with sleeping disorders.

After a good thirty minutes Shinji wakes up and decides to talk around the community regarding the vandalism before tonight's cook off.

Shinji soon went to the Umami: Sushi Bar. Shinji sees a decent number of customers eating and talking. A waitress sees him.

"Hello sir, welcome to Umami! Shall I get you a table?" Shinji shook his head. He showed his badge and ID.

"I need to speak to your boss. It's regarding the recent vandalism among the food vendors."

"I see, in that case, follow me." Shinji did so.

"So who runs things around here?" Shinji asked.

"That would be Kenta Kimoto."

"What kind of boss is he?"

"Pretty decent. He always knows when to pay his workers and he does know how to run a pretty good business. He also knows how to cook pretty well." Shinji was then led to the office. He sees a middle aged man with glasses and slightly gray hair. "Mr. Kimoto, this is the detective investigating the recent vandalism."

"I see, thank you." The waitress nodded before leaving. Shinji took a seat. "For starters, aren't you a little too young to be a detective?"

"You'd be surprised how many people don't ask me that. But, I know how to get a job done besides this case is worth trying." Mr. Kimoto nodded.

"I see. I assume you want to know about the recent destruction." Shinji nodded.

"Has this place been trashed before?"

"Actually a couple of weeks ago."

"How come no one has reported that in?" Shinji asked.

"Because these attacks are random but they occur during the week. The police said that they would look into it but I don't think that's true." With the Dopants, it wasn't a surprise that anyone from the police department went missing.

"What about the cook off?"

"Yeah after I won the cook off that week a couple of days later I found that place nearly trashed."

"I see, so did during this cook off what did you achieve from the judges?"

"Two Perfect Balances and one Balance."

"And the loser?"

"Three Balances." Shinji nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Kimoto." Shinji said as he stood up. Mr. Kimoto nodded. Before Shinji opened the door there was one question left on his mind.

"One last question, does the name Hideki Sato ring a bell?" Mr. Kimoto seemed to think about this until he snapped in realization.

"Yes, Hideki was a frequent customer around here."

"Is he usually seen with anyone?"

"Not that I know off. Wait, why?"

"Hideki has been revealed as one of the culprits responsible for what happened."

"My god, it seems you can't be ready for anything. At least there's one person paying for his crimes I hope you can catch the other one, detective." Shinji nodded before leaving.

Shinji then started spending the entire day asking around local restaurants and food carts about what they know about this. So far he only obtained the same information he receives from Mr. Kimoto but what's weird is that Hideki was a frequent customer at all those places and no one has seen him with anyone.

Shinji went to the last known restaurant to be attacked: Atsui. Shinji went inside the front doors and sees no people along with none of the chairs set up. He sees a man cleaning up the tables. He notices Shinji.

"Sorry sir, but we're closed."

"I'm not here for food. I'm here to talk to the owner."

"You're looking at him." Shinji showed his badge and ID.

"Detective Shinji Ikari, I have a couple of questions for you, Mr.…"

"Yamato. Just Yamato."

"Okay, Yamato, I have a couple of questions regarding the vandalism done to your restaurant."

"Oh, now someone cares?" Yamato said with a disbelief look on his face. "You want to know what happened? I won the damn cook off and the next few days I see this place a wreck. I should've never entered that stupid thing." Yamato said.

"Ok, sir, I realize that this case hasn't been taking serious before but it is now. Doesn't it count for something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, Yamato you basically just entered my question but here's another one. Does the name Hideki Sato sound familiar?" Yamato thought about it until he snapped in realization.

"Actually yeah, he came here with a friend not too long ago."

"Can you describe this friend?"

"Not really, he did seemed kind of off though.

"Thank you for the information, me and my partner will put this to good use."

"Just be sure to take out the bastard. He's done too much." Shinji soon left. The day was starting to turn dark so he went back to Rei to give her some last minute advice and a plan he made.

* * *

(Later at night in at Tomoko's Grill and Show)

Mr. Hibachi got Rei a spot despite the fact that she doesn't work at a restaurant. Everyone was watching announcer doing his thing.

"Alright, everyone, welcome to our weekly Grill Battle Royale!" Everyone was cheering while Shinji seemed focused. "Tonight's match will be a real thriller considering that one of our competitors isn't even in the food business. So let's give a hand for our new competitor, Rei Ayanami!" The light shines on Rei and her table and soon everyone gave her a round of applause. Rei just raised her hand and sees Shinji staring at her.

"Just hang in there, Rei." Shinji quietly said.

"And in this corner we have Kyo Ya's own, Daisuke Goto!" The light shined on him while he waved at the audience. "Now let's go to our panel of judges!" The light soon shined on table with three people.

"We have Yuji Hibachi from the Fuumen Cart."

"We have Sakura Ito from Yamashiro."

"And, last but not least, we have Goro Minamoto from Sakana."

All the judges stood up from their seats and waved to everyone. Everyone clapped while Shinji seemed focused on Rei. Rei notices this and nodded at Shinji. The announcer went in between Rei and Daisuke where there was a big box.

"Minna, time to reveal the ingredients that our contestants will be using."

The announcer then opened the box revealing various vegetables, steak, rice, and eggs.

"This week's food category will be donburi more specifically Gyūdon! So you two get ready." Everyone started counting down.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Battle!"

Rei and Daisuke took several of the ingredients out of the box and started cooking. Shinji was worried that she might use that recipe earlier ago. Rei catches what Shinji was thinking before cutting up some pieces of onion and separating the layers. Rei seemed to be working real hard on her dish and didn't want to disappoint any of the judges.

"You're doing well, Rei." Shinji commented before Rei starts boiling the eggs. After removing the eggs she quickly placed the meat in next. She was about to cut up the scallions but she instantly went for the eggs.

A few minutes have passed before Rei got the rice and placed it in the bowl.

"Ten minutes, contestants!" The announcer said.

Rei nodded at this while Shinji observes that Daisuke was working just as hard. Shinji didn't seem to be too worried and just focused on what Rei is cooking. Fortunately she didn't follow the recipe that she obtained from the GaiaLibrary. Rei was now setting up the bowls and putting everything right where it should be.

"Five minutes, contestants!"

Rei looked over everything making sure she didn't miss anything. She sees nothing and proceeds with finishing the three bowls. Daisuke finished as well but his didn't look as well as Rei's.

"Alright, time is up! Please wrap everything your doing and place them on the table with the appropriate name tags." The announcer instructed.

Rei and Daisuke looked to see a table with name tags. They placed their dishes on the appropriate place.

"Good, now you are allowed a ten minute break before the judges call you again."

Rei and Daisuke got off the stage while the judges went over to test their food. Shinji managed to move through the crowd to get to Rei.

"How do you think I did?"

"Not too bad. Remember what to do if you win." Rei nodded.

"You have my back?"

"Of course, I am you partner after all." Shinji said with a smile.

"Ok, I trust you, Shinji." Rei said.

"Contestants come back to the stage now." Rei and Daisuke did so and stood in front of the judges.

"Daisuke, step forward." The announcer ordered. Daisuke did so.

"Daisuke, your donburi is not bad but it felt that it lack something. It just felt…plain." Mr. Hibachi said with Daisuke nodding his head. "Balance."

"When I was eating I found some raw pieces of steak. It shouldn't be raw also the egg was too hardboiled." Rei giggled at that comment. "Ruined."

"When I ate it felt okay for the most part. But…I just didn't feel the effort you put into this. It just didn't feel like you're the one to make it. Balance."

"Next, Rei Ayanami."

Rei stepped up while Daisuke stepped back.

"Rei, your donburi was actually good and the flavor was not off. But for someone who isn't in the food business it was actually good." Rei nodded her head. "Balance.

"Your bowl was actually really good and it felt that really came from a good restaurant. Like Hibachi said, it wasn't bad for your first time here. Balance."

Shinji and Rei gulped at the last judge. If they need to catch the Magma Dopant then they need a Perfect Balance.

"To me this dish was the best I had all week. The meat was cooked at the right time and the onions tasted good too. Overall good dish." Rei and Shinji looked at him in anticipation. "Perfect Balance."

Rei smiled that she got it while the announcer came up in between Rei and Saisuke.

"It appears we have a winner: Rei Ayanami!' The announcer raised Rei's arm. Everyone was soon clapping even Shinji.

* * *

(Later outside)

Rei was walking back to the agency until she sees someone in front of her. It was soon revealed to be Mr. Asuno.

"Mr. Asuno, why are you here?"

"I just want to talk. You made a good dish and you're not working in any of the restaurants so I thought you'd be willing to join my restaurant."

"As tempting as it is, I'm afraid I have to say no."

"Then you leave me no choice." The man got the Magma Memory and pressed on it.

"**MAGMA!"**

Mr. Asuno placed it in his arm and transformed into the Magma Dopant.

"**I'm sorry, Rei but I can't let you get away." **As the Magma Dopant got close to her the STAG beetle appeared and started slashing at the Dopant.

"It seems that are plan worked, Shinji." Rei said as Shinji stepped out from a corner. The STAG beetle left and the Magma Dopant looked in shock.

"**You knew I would go after her!?"**

"Yeah, we also had to make sure you were following Rei and to do that we needed a ensured win." Shinji reveals the Double Driver on him and another on Rei. "We've had the Double Driver on since the beginning of the match and with it we were able to share each other's thoughts. I was helping Rei since the beginning."

"**So you did that to lure me out!?"**

"Exactly, but tell me, Mr. Asuno. Why do all this?"

"**Ever since I achieved Perfect Balance I thought I was on top of the world. But when it started becoming more common I couldn't let that happen. So I had to ruin their business."**

"What about Sato?"

"**Sato was a very loyal customer. Despite his frequent visits to other restaurants he would always come to me. When I told him about this all he had to do was agree. I also had to have my restaurant destroyed so no one can suspect me. Now, I only told you this because you two aren't going anywhere!"**

"We'll see about that. Ikuze, Rei."

"Hai, Shinji."

Shinji and Rei pulled out their Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!"

Rei placed her Memory in first which disappeared over to Shinji's. Shinji pushed it in and placed his in the free slot. He pushed the two slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

As Shinji was transforming into W Rei passed out again. W flickered his left hand before pointing it at the Magma Dopant.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W said in his male and female voice.

The Magma Dopant roared before charging. W moved away and dodged most of the hits before kicking him. With the Cyclone Memory, W's kicks were faster and agile. The Magma Dopant felt the pain before heating his body up.

W wondered what was about to happen before getting hit with a fire ball. The Magma Dopant started sending multiple fire balls. W was trying to move as fast as he can to avoid being burnt. W's left side was blocking the fireballs while his right side got a new Memory.

"**LUNA!"**

W replaced the Cyclone Memory with Luna Memory.

"**LUNA-JOKER!"**

"Nice thinking, Rei." W said before using his extended arm to swat all the fire balls away. W then grabbed the Dopant's face before charging up to it. W got his Cyclone Memory back.

"**CYCLONE!"**

W placed it back in after removing Luna Memory.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

W reverted to his default form and started sending multiple hits to the Magma Dopant. The Magma Dopant groaned in pain as he tries to at least land a hit. But W's kick sent him flying real far.

Seeing the Magma Dopant extremely weakened now W placed the Joker Memory in the black slot of his belt.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

W was lifted by a small tornado at a good height. W then aimed both of his legs at the Dopant.

"**JOKER EXTREME!"**

W announced before splitting into two halves. With Joker in front and Cyclone behind. The two flew and each half hitting the Dopant. With both haves reconnected W jumped off while the Magma Dopant stumbled back before exploding.

Mr. Asuno was down unconscious with the broken Memory.

"Case closed." Shinji said from his side.

* * *

(At Double Detective Agency the next day)

"_Never thought Mr. Asuno would be behind this but a lot of our cases are pretty surprising. Also since Rei won the cook off we get a discount at most of the restaurants here and someone else has been placed in charge of Mr. Asuno's place. As much I want to go, I'm not hungry."_

Shinji soon hears work out music from downstairs and sighed, knowing Rei found a new subject to read. He goes downstairs and sees Rei, with boxing gloves, hitting a punching bag.

"Rei, what is this?" Rei stopped and looked at Shinji.

"I found a new interest in boxing and seeing how we fight Dopants I figured this could be useful."

"Rei, you focus on Soul Memories and most of the fighting is done by me." Shinji said.

"Yes, but most of your fighting techniques as W can't be done without me since I control the right side."

"But I do most of the physical work outside of W. That is kind of dangerous but not for a hardboiled detective like me."

"Oh really then show me how well you could punch the bag, half-boiled detective." Rei said as she tossed Shinji the gloves.

"Oh just wait till you see this." Shinji said before punching the bag.

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter for this case. Also be aware that I have OOO down now. If you have any suggestions for Blade then I'm willing to see it. Now just remember to send your reviews or questions in the reviews or private messages. Alright I'm done, goodnight.**

**Episode 9: The Boxing Match of the Century!**


End file.
